Tenkrát v Limě
by theonelucille
Summary: CZ překlad. Sequel ke Stopařovi. Posunuli jsme se v čase o šest měsíců a Blaine se stále drží svého řemesla. Ale tentokrát má v plánu něco většího a v sázce je mnohem více. Jak se vše vyvine, když se za volantem ocitne jistý Finn Hudson?
1. kapitola 1

**Český překlad povídky The Lima Job od autorky MotherGoddamn.**

**Povídku v původním znění můžete najít zde: .net /s /6747898/ 1/ The_Lima_Job**

* * *

><p>"Děkuji vám, Kath. Mohu vám tak říkat, Kath?" zeptal se Blaine, když si všimnul, jak se pokladní začervenala. "Máte překrásné jméno."<p>

"Vy mi můžete říkat jakkoli se vám zlíbí, krasavče. Padesátidolarovky vám budou vyhovovat?"

"Padesátidolarovky jsou v nejlepším pořádku. A, mohl bych vás ještě poprosit o laskavost? Mohla byste počkat se spuštěním alarmu, dokud nebudu pryč z ulice?"

"V tom nevidím problém," řekla a z tváře si odhrnula pramínek vlasů, co se jí uvolnil z drdolu na hlavě. "Ještě něco pro vás mohu udělat?"

"Ne, řekl bych, že to je… počkejte? Nezapomněla jste si vzít něco z té hromádky i pro sebe?" Na to přikývla a poplácala si rukou po svém, náhle značně narostlém, hrudníku. "Pravda. No, raději už se vypařím." Blaine si přehodil pytel s bankovkami přes rameno a i přes svůj zjevný spěch se uctivě rozloučil. "Přeji vám krásný zbytek dne!"

"Pane, počkejte!" ozvalo se za ním. Blaine se otočil a srdce se mu sevřelo strachem. "Něco jste tu zapomněl!"

"Bože, jsem to ale hlava děravá!" doběhnul rychle zpátky k pokladně a vzal si pistoli z jejích rukou. "Takže jsme dohodnutí na patnácti minutách, ano?"

"Jistě, hodně štěstí!"

Jak se přibližoval ke dveřím vedoucím ven, tak postupně zrychloval a z banky již vybíhal v plné rychlosti. Všechny plány jim zatím vycházely na výbornou. Také to vždy s Wesem plánovali do nejmenších detailů. Malé banky, s rozbitým kamerovým systémem, malým počtem zaměstnanců a jediným sekuriťákem, který měl jako na potvoru problémy, když se mu náhodou do jídla dostalo pár věcí, co tam neměly co dělat. Ale ačkoli vše zatím vycházelo podle plánu, vždycky se mohlo něco pokazit.

Když vyběhnul na chodník, tak začal zhluboka dýchat, aby trochu zklidnil svůj přerývavý dech. Zklidnit se. Zklidnit se. Nebylo by dobré na sebe v téhle situaci poutat zbytečnou pozornost. Ne, teď musel jenom klidně přejít ulici a nasednout k Wesovi do auta, které bylo… _aha, tady je_.

S hlavou skloněnou si přitáhnul pytel s penězi blíže k tělu a pár rychlými kroky se přiblížil k autu. Otevřel dveře, hodil pytel na zadní sedačky a zakřičel: "Oukej, jsem tady, jedeme!" budovu banky přitom nespouštěl z očí. "No tak, honem!"

"Cože, vole?"

Blaine se konečně podíval vedle sebe.

_No do prdele._

"Ty nejsi Wes?"

"Ne?" na místě, kde měl ten zatracenej Wes sedět, byl místo něj usazený docela pohledný mladík a hleděl na něj s neskrývaným šokem. "Můžu ti nějak pomoc, brácho?"

Blaine se zmateně rozhlížel po autě. "Wes tě poslal místo sebe?"

"Wes?"

"Pane Bože!"

Wes se vzteky zakuckal. On se zakuckal a Blaine právě nasednul do auta k někomu cizímu! A všude kolem se právě rozezněla poplašná siréna a každou minutou mohla přijet policie a začít prohledávat okolí. Pátrat po Blaineovi.

_Do háje, Kathy! Dohodli jsme se na patnácti!_

"Připadám si, jako bych teď dělal velký krok vzad, ve své kariéře, ale," řekl Blaine a hned nato přitisknul pistoli mladíkovi na bok. "Jeď."

xXx

"Poslouchej mě, člověče. Já nechci žádný potíže. Jenom se uklidni, jo. Pojďme se uklidnit."

"Mohl bys jet trochu rychleji? Jako, že bys aspoň přesáhnul minimální povolenou rychlost?"

"Jmenuju se Finn Hudson. Je mi dvacet jedna. Mám rád italský jídla. Moje přítelkyně se jmenuje Rachel. Vím, že Cameron Diaz má být super sexy, ale já si nemůžu pomoct, něco na tý holce mi nesedí, jestli víš, co myslím? Jo, a mám trochu fobii z brambor."

"Prosím?" zeptal se Blaine. "To jsme na rychlým rande?

"Cože? Ne. Viděl jsem to jednou ve filmu, že když tě tvůj vrah lépe pozná a zjistí, že jeho oběť je lidská bytost, tak je větší pravděpodobnost, že tě potom nezabije a neudělá si z tvé kůže oblek."

"Já tě nemám v plánu zabít! Nebo si tě obléct! Proč si to vždycky všichni myslí? Je to mnou? To vysílám nějaké špatné vibrace?" Blaine sklopí hlavu. "Počkej, brambory? Ty se bojíš brambor?"

"Vždyť jsem říkal, že _trochu._ To je těma klíčkama, co se na nich objevují, když je necháš dlouho někde ležet," otřásl se při tom pomyšlení a ignoroval Blaineův nevěřícný pohled. "Hele a ty jsi vykradnul banku? Jako vážně?"

"Ano, já jsem vážně vykradl tu banku," pozoroval Blaine ve zpětném zrcátku její budovu, od které se nevzdalovali tak rychle, jak by se mu líbilo. "Za námi je želva s cihlou přivázanou na krunýři. Ráda by věděla, co nás brzdí, že jedeme tak pomalu?"

"Jsem nervózní, když řídím!" vzdychnul si Finn. "A ty na mě míříš zbraní!"

"Promiň, promiň. Poslouchej, Finne, říkám to správně?"

"Jako v Nemovi."

"Jako v…? Jasně, podívej, nechci ti ublížit. Doopravdy nechci. Ale moc tě prosím. Nakopni to trochu, ať se pořádně rozjedeme!"

Finn si povzdechnul a trochu šlápnul na plyn, takže se ručička na tachometru začala nepatrně pohybovat. "Tak? Spokojenej? Kam to vlastně vůbec jedeme?"

"V kopcích máme s mým parťákem takovou chatku a…"

"To ani náhodou, chlape! To mě ani nenapadne! Do žádnýho tvýho doupěte s tebou nejedu!"

"To není žádný doupě! Nejsem žádnej psychopat! Uklidni se, jasný! Bylo to jenom místo, kde se na pár dní v klidu schováme, a pak bychom se rozloučili a každý si půjde svojí cestou. Až na ten incident, jak Wes jednou střelil na toho chlápka," kouknul Blaine na Finna. "Asi… asi budeš muset zůstat se mnou. Protože jseš svědek a tak."

"Cože? Ale to není moje chyba, že jsi mi vlezl do auta!" zavrtěl Finn hlavou. "Jenom jsem si chtěl uložit moje mince."

"Mince?" Finn naznačil hlavou dozadu a Blaine se podíval na zadní sedačky, kde doopravdy ležela sklenice plná deseťáků a jiných drobáků. "To je… roztomilé."

"Ať tě to ani nenapadne!"

"Mám co dělat, abych se udržel," řekl ironicky Blaine. "I když nevím, jak to zvládnu, musí tam být aspoň sedmnáct dolarů." Blaine si povzdechnul a začal si prohlížet toho kluka za volantem. Nebyl tak úplně jeho typ. Byl samá ruka, samá noha a měl trochu přihlouplý úsměv, ale jinak to docela šlo. Rozhodně mohl skončit v autě s někým ošklivějším. A pak mu hlavou proletěla vzpomínka na jednoho určitého kluka a došlo mu, že by také rozhodně mohl koukat na někoho hezčího.

"Můžu pustit trochu hlasitěji tuhle písničku?" vytrhnul ho Finn z přemýšlení. "Úplně jí zbožňuju."

"Chceš říct, že existuje nějaká část tohohle auta, kterou se nebojíš používat?" Blaine zakroutil se zbraní. "Prosím, jako doma."

"Člověče, už jsem jí neslyšel roky. Hele, taky myslíš, že Cee Lo Green vypadá jako přerostlej trpaslík?"

Blaine zamrkal. "Cože?"

"Ježíš, promiň, já zapomněl, že to nebylo moc politicky korektní. Neuraz se."

"Neuraz se…? Hej!"

"Chtěl jsem říct osoba menšího vzrůstu. Že vypadá jako opravdu velká osoba menšího vzrůstu. Jako vážně, všimnul sis, jak malý má ruce oproti tělu? Kdybys mu dal pišingr do zadní kapsy u kalhot, tak by umřel hlady."

"Finne," zeptal se jemně Blaine, "tvůj opatrovník od tebe utekl, nebo si musel vybrat dovolenou?"

Finn se zamračil a dal písničku hlasitěji. Blaine se poškrábal hlavní od pistole na spánku. Už jenom něco málo přes hodinu jízdy. A pak mu konečně nasadí roubíka.

"Takže, můžeme si něco vyjasnit? Ty nemáš v plánu střelit mě?" zeptal se Finn s očima těkajícíma z Blaina na cestu a zase zpátky. "Anebo mě zabít?"

"Ne," povzdechnul si Blaine. "Jak už jsem řekl…"

"Takže co mi brání v tom, abych teď zastavil…"

"Na to by ses nejdřív musel rozjet."

"…a křičet hoří z okýnka? Hmm?" Finn se na něj podíval s vítězným výrazem ve tváři, a kdyby nemusel rukama držet volant, tak by se i poplácal.

" Třeba to, že nehoří?"

"Ne, ne. Všude se říká, že máš křičet, že hoří, pokud potřebuješ pomoc," vysvětloval Finn. "Viděl jsem to na kabelovce."

"Říká se, že máš křičet hoří, pokud tě chce někdo v noci v parku znásilnit, víš? Ne za denního světla! Ne uprostřed silnice! Ne když sedíš v autě a všichni můžou hned vidět, že nic nehoří!"

"Ježíš, uklidni se. Jenom detail, no."

"Není tohle policejní auto?" rozšířily se Blaineovi oči, když uviděl, jak se k nim zezadu přibližuje policejní vůz. "Finne, tak už ale vážně!" začal bubnovat prstama o palubní desku. "Dělej, dělej, dělej!"

"Dobrej rytmus, vole."

"Přestaň se ke mně přidávat! A jeď! Co to proboha…? Pane Bože. Co to děláš?"

"Mám hlad?" pokrčil Finn rameny, když otočil volantem. "Co je na tom špatnýho?"

"Já jsem na útěku! Mám na tebe namířenou zbraň, za námi jede policejní auto a ty si zajedeš pro jídlo do okýnka k McDonaldu? Čím to proboha přemýšlíš?"

"Hele! Policajti nás právě přejeli, vidíš? Nesledovali nás. Co za blbce by taky zastavovalo na jídlo při útěku z banky?"

"Ty?"

"Ne, já ne," zvednul Finn domýšlivě prst do výšky a ukázal na sebe. "Mazanej jako liška." Pak stáhnul okénko a začal do mikrofonu diktovat objednávku. "Dobrej! Dal bych si dvakrát Big Mac, dva cheeseburgery a dva banánový shaky. A, no, ty si taky něco dáš?"

"Ano, prosím," naklonil se Blaine přes Finna."Mohl bych dostat bramboru? Čím starší, tím lepší."

"Hej!" praštil ho Finn loktem. "To od tebe není hezký. Jo, a poslouchej, mohl bys mě založit, dvaceti dolarama?"

"Co?"

"Ty drobáky ze sklenice jim dát nemůžu a ty jsi mě jaksi zastavil, když jsem je chtěl vyměnit, takže teď nemám peníze na zaplacení."

"To je jak scéna z nějakýho komixu," mumlal si Blaine pro sebe, zatím co se natahoval pro pytel s penězi. "Spokojenej?"

"Benzín."

Blaine na něj upřel oči.

"Chceš po mně, abych tě odvezl někam za město do divočiny, tak mi na to přinejmenším můžeš koupit benzín, ne? Tak naval peníze, kámo." Finn zašátral rukou v kapse a vytáhnul z ní peněženku, kterou hodil Blaineovi do klína. "Je to jenom fér."

"Fajn, fajn," otevřel Blaine peněženku a začal do ní uklízet přiměřený obnos bankovek. "Ze všech aut na světě…" mudroval si. "Tohle je tvoje přítelkyně?" zeptal se, když uviděl fotku pěkné brunetky.

"Jo, to je ona. Normálně teda nešilhá. Bylo to vyfocený, když na mě zrovna křičela. A nosní dírky taky mívá většinou menší."

"A tohle?" vytáhl Blaine z peněženky další fotku, na které byl Finn, nějaká žena, muž a ještě jeden pěknej kluk. "A kdo je tohle?"

"To je moje máma, nevlastní táta Burt a…"

Ale ne. Ne. Ne. Pomyslel si Blaine, když se pořádně podíval na fotografii. To nemůže být pravda.

"… můj nevlastní brácha Kurt."

_Tohle nevěstilo nic dobrého._

xXx

Kurt potlačil zívnutí a snažil se nenápadně přečíst čas na svých náramkových hodinkách. Tohle nevycházelo moc dobře. Vlastně to vycházelo naprosto hrozně. Colin vypadal v tom nočním klubu mnohem zajímavěji a atraktivněji. A taky byl určitě hubenější. A Kurt by měl rozhodně upustit od pití anýzovky. Takhle vždycky skončil na rande s nějakým totálním ztroskotancem.

"… takže potom jsem jim oznámil, že pokud mne okamžitě nespojí s jejich vrchním projektovým manažerem, tak…"

Kurt si byl jistý, že tenhle vtip se začal vyprávět někdy v šedesátých letech. Kde byla Mercedes s jejím "_pro případ, že by byl divnej"_ kontrolním telefonátem?

Pane Bože, ale jeho ohryzek byl definitivně větší, než by měl normálně být. Vypadalo to, jako by tam měl hada, co spolknul bowlingovou kouli.

_Blop, blop, blop._

Přestaň na to zírat! Přestaň bejt tak zlej! Podívej se raději na něco jinýho. Třeba na jeho vlasy. Ty nevypadaly zle. Tedy alespoň to, co z nich zbývalo. Počkat! Co to má na tom čele? To je mateřské znamínko?

Ne. Ne. To není mateřské znamínko. To je bradavice.

Přestaň! Jasně. Oči. Ne, to nebyl dobrej nápad. Byli tak blízko u sebe, že nebylo nejlepší, aby mu při konverzaci koukal zpříma do očí. Dobře, pusa. Co by mohl mít s pusou špatného. I kdyby měly být jeho rty tenčí než struna a neustále se hýbaly. V nekonečném pohybu bez konce.

Možná by si to měl přiznat. Ten problém nebyl v nudném Colinovi posetém bradavicemi, i když to on opravdu byl. A nebyl to ani jeho monstrózní ohryzek, kvůli kterému si pravděpodobně musel nechat šít košile s límečkem na míru. Ne, ten problém byl a pořád bude mít jenom jedno jméno - Blaine.

Blaine s jeho úžasnýma oříškovýma očima a pevným tělem. Blaine a to vzrušení, co přináší jeho pouhá blízkost. Blaine v poutech.

Blaine, který řekl, že si ho najde. A nenašel.

"Kurte? Haló?"

"Promiň, Adame? Tedy Coline?" usmál se Kurt. "Co jsi povídal?"

Colin. Vážně? Který rodič si při pohledu na své čerstvě narozené dítě řekne "_Podívej na něj! Mám to, budeme mu říkat Colin."_?

"Nenudím tě?"

_Ano. Můj Bože, ano!_

"Ne! Samozřejmě, že ne! Jak tě to vůbec napadlo? Koho by mohly nudit ty fascinující technické detaily videokonferencí?"

Colin pokrčil rameny ve stylu, který vyjadřoval "_přesně tak!"_ a Kurt se stěží udržel od toho, aby ho na místě umlátil jídelním lístkem.

"Poslouchej. Líbíš se mi a já se líbím tobě. Jsme dva mladí přitažliví lidé. Co kdybychom odtud vypadli a trochu…" jeho oči lačně přelétly Kurtovo tělo, "se poznali?"

"Aaah?" Kurt se protáhnul a dramaticky u toho zívnul. "Už je docela pozdě a…"

"Jsou tři odpoledne?"

"Vážně? Mě přišlo, že jsme tady už mnohem dýl. Mám ještě nějaké povinnosti, kvůli škole a…"

"O letních prázdninách?"

"Chtěl bych se na příští rok pořádně připravit? Víš, abych udělal dobrý dojem na nové učitele a…"

Kurtovi se najednou rozezvonil telefon a jeho zaplavil pocit, že se dá asi samou vděčností na modlení. "Haló?" řekl okamžitě, jak se mu povedlo přiložit telefon k uchu. "Pane Bože, Mercedes, kdy se ti to stalo?" Vyzvánění telefonu stále pokračovalo. _Kurva!_ Kurt se nervózně zasmál a gestikuloval směrem k telefonu. "Zapomněl jsem zmáčknout… omluv mě prosím na chvíli." Colin skepticky nadzvedl obočí a Kurt se nevěřícně podíval na displej. _Finn?_ Finn byl vždycky spíš na textovky, než na volání. I když, luštit po něm esemesky bylo častokrát obtížnější, než rozlousknout kód Enigmy. "Haló?"

"Čau Kurte!" ozval se Finn. "Neruším tě?"

"Voláš mi na rande?" Colin opět nadzvedl obočí, bradavice se pohnula a Kurt musel překonat náhlý pocit dávení. "Děje se něco?"

Z telefonu na druhé straně se ozýval jenom zběsilý šepot a pak Finn konečně promluvil. "Ehm? A je sexy?"

"Cože? Finne!"

"Jako na škále od jedné do deseti. Jak je sexy?" Pak se ozvalo zasyčení. "To je věc, co jsem vážně nechtěl vědět."

"Jseš opilej?" zeptal se Kurt a pokrčil rameny směrem na Colina, který se začínal tvářit dost naštvaně. Kurt v náhlém popudu zvednul prst. "Finne? Mám pro tebe dojet? Potřebuješ teď hned?" Kurt se začínal zvedat. "Dobře. Jak rozsáhlá amputace bude přesně nutná?"

"Co to plácáš? Ne, podívej, ta věc se má takhle… je tu taková věc. Přestaň s tím do mě šťouchat! Snažím se přijít na to, jak to vysvětlit nejlíp. Máš pořád nutkání kontrolovat lidi?"

"Šťouchat? Kdo do tebe šťouchá?" ztrácel se v tom Kurt.

V telefonu to trochu zašumělo a pak v něm uslyšel nový hlas. "Kurte?"

"Haló?" odpověděl a nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že ten hlas odněkud zná. Že už ho někde slyšel. _Že ho vlastně zná._

"Tohle je trochu trapný, ale prostě to řeknu na rovinu," povzdechnul si hlas v telefonu. "Omylem jsem unesl tvého bratra."


	2. kapitola 2

"To není možný, aby se ti chtělo znova na záchod?"

"Když jsem nervózní, tak se mi chce často. Už jsem ti to říkal!"

"Ale posedmý? Posedmý? Co jsi proboha doma vypil, než jsi nasednul do auta? Moře?"

"Jenom jsem chtěl vědět, jestli tu máš záchod, to je celý!" vkročil Finn do dveří, rukama zkoumal jejich rám a blokoval tak Blaineovi cestu. "To kdyby se mi chtělo později."

"Samozřejmě, že tu je záchod! Tohle není vigvam!"

"A máš tu něco, abych se nenudil? Herní konzoli? Televizi? Jenga?

"Jenga?"

"To je taková hra, kde máš takové ty…"

"Já vím, co je Jenga, Finne!"

"Tak proč ses teda ptal? Bože. Jenom mě zajímalo, jestli tu budu mít co dělat, když už tu musím trčet," řekl už trochu jemněji. "Říkal jsi, že tu chvíli pobudu."

"S tím si nemusíš dělat starosti," přitlačil Finnovi pistoli na záda. "Běž dovnitř."

"Jak to myslíš? Že si s tím nemám dělat starosti. Máš v plánu mě pustit, ne?" zeptal se překvapeně. "Jako doopravdy?"

"Už brzo," kousnul se Blaine do rtů. "Kurt, ehm, trochu mění situaci."

Blaine se snažil ignorovat to nadšení, které se mu šířilo od hrudníku do celého těla. A spolu s ním i obavy. Bylo to moc brzo. Po všem plánování. Po všech měsících. Takhle se s ním znovu setkat nechtěl.

"…vůbec tak posedlej?" ptal se Finn, pořád stojící zaseknutý ve dveřích. "Vážně, on není bohatej. Nemá na výkupný, nebo tak něco. Sám mi dluží deset babek."

"My, no, už jsme se potkali." Blaine znovu dloubnul Finna pistolí do zad. "Tohle není hračka, Finne. Pohneš sebou konečně?"

"Jak? Kde? Kdy? V nějaký bance?"

Blaine zaskřípal zuby. "Když vejdeš dovnitř, tak ti to řeknu!"

Finn vydechnul a dovolil mu, aby ho strčil do chaty. "Páni, to je kostým Eltona Johna?"

Blaine pokoj rychle přelétnul pohledem. Bylo to tam stejně ošklivý, jako když odtamtud odjížděli. Vypadalo to, jako by dekorace prováděla nějaká excentrická herečka za útoku divokého, vzteklého zvířete. S Wesem na to místo přišli asi před dvěma měsíci, když zjistili, že majitelé se vydali na cestu do Španělska. Pravděpodobně, aby si nechali odoperovat svůj šedý zákal, protože, sakra, to by teda měli. Ale oni s Wesem nepotřebovali žádný luxus. Bylo to prostě jenom místo, kde mohli složit hlavu dříve, než se posunuli dál.

"Dobře,"prohlásil Finn, když byl dostrkaný dovnitř, "jak jsi věděl…" Něco ho přerušilo. "Kdo jsi?"

Blaine ztuhnul. Dobrotivý Bože, nenech ho vídat mrtvé lidi. "Kdo je…?" začal, když si všimnul stínu na druhé straně pokoje, jehož obrys prosvítal na pozadí okna.

"Zdravím, Blaine." Lampa se rozsvítila. "Zvláštní, že se tu potkáváme."

"Ty!" vyštěknul Blaine, když ve stínu poznal Wese, sedícího na druhé straně místnosti na jediné židli, co se v pokoji nacházela a s nohou přes nohu, vypadal velice klidně. "Kde jsi do háje byl?"

"U té banky, Blaine. Vešel jsi dovnitř a já čekal. Čekal jsem, až vyjdeš ven. A ty jsi si to nakráčel přímo do auta k tomuhle týpkovi. A teď? Teď čekám, že mi to všechno vysvětlíš, abych nemusel…" poklepal na svůj kolt, co celou dobu držel v rukou, "použít tohle."

Blaine lehce pozvedl ruce a nervózně si olíznul rty. "Vyřešíme to v klídku, jo? Ty jsi tam byl? Kde?"

"Stál jsem hned za tímhle pitomcem! Zaparkoval na mém místě!" zasmál se hořce Wes. "Takže takhle to děláš? Necháš mě odvést všechnu práci, pak sebereš všechny peníze a utečeš s dalším hráčem? A ta drzost, že si pořád dovolíš vrátit se sem!" syčel Wes rozčileně. "Ta čišící arogance!"

Blaine ztěžka polknul. "Wesi, vážně. Není to tak, jak to vypadá! Doopravdy, ocitnul jsem se v jeho autě jenom náhodou!"

"A ty čekáš, že ti to budu věřit? Že vy dva spolu nejste spolčený?"

"Jestli nejsme spolčený? Co sis myslel, že krademe? Dublony?" zavrtěl Blaine hlavou. "Myslel jsem, že jsi z toho na poslední chvíli vycouval, Wesi! Vlezl jsem do špatnýho auta a potřeboval jsem se odtamtud rychle dostat pryč."

"Je to pravda, vole. Prostě mi naskočil do auta a začal mi vyhrožovat bramborama."

"Přestaň mi pomáhat, Finne!" Blaine se otočil zpátky na Wese. "Víš, že se nevyznám v autech. A obě byly zelený!"

"Já řídím dodávku!" Wesovi sklouznul pohled na pytel s penězi, co měl Blaine stále přehozený přes rameno. "To jsou ty peníze? Hoď mi je sem."

"Ale…"

"Hned, Blaine!"

"Hlavně v klidu, jo? Není potřeba tu vyšilovat." Blaine zvednul svojí vlastní pistoli. "Nejsi tu jediný, kdo je ozbrojenej, Wesi."

Wes si povzdechnul. "Ta není nabitá. Vzpomínáš si, Blaine?"

Zatraceně.

"No teda chlape!" vydechnul Finn. "Ty jsi mě unesl s nenabitou pistolí?"

Blaine ho ignoroval a mrštil s ní k Wesovým nohám, a hned za ní následoval i pytel. "Fajn, fajn. Ale to, co ti tu říkám, je pravda."

Wes se naklonil, popadl vak za popruh a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Zbraň měl stále namířenou. Pak vstal a oba dva přelétnul pohledem. "Dobře, s tím bych se mohl spokojit. Prozatím. Budu si opravdu myslet, že jsi tak blbej a slepej. Tohohle tu chci mít svázanýho. A tohle…" ukázal na kolt, "se nehne z mých rukou a nepřestane mířit na tebe. Dokud si nebudu jistej."

"Oukej, dobře," souhlasil Blaine. "To zní férově."

"Cože? To není oukej!"

"Je to v pohodě, Finne," vzal ho Blaine za paži a odvedl ho k židli. "Máš nějakej provaz?"

"Mám ho tu pro tebe připravený," vytáhnul Wes odněkud ranec s provazy a důležitě na něj poklepal. "Doslova. Měl jsem v plánu tě vysvléknout, potřít tě medem a přivázat ven ke stromu."

"To jsi tady musel čekat dlouho?" odpověděl na to Blaine, zatímco přivazoval Finna. "Že jsi měl čas to vymyslet."

"Jo, popravdě. Co ti trvalo tak dlouho?"

Blaine propálil Finna pohledem. "Dělali jsme si vyhlídkovou jízdu."

"Proč u toho musím ležet?" začal Finn trochu panikařit. "Proč je ta židle tak divná?"

"Neznám moc jiných způsobů, jak tě přivázat k lenošce., Finne. Uklidni se. Za chvilku bude po všem." Poplácal ho o koleni a usmál se. "Slibuju."

"Na slovíčko," pokynul Wes hlavou a okradl si to od obou pryč. Blaine si povzdechnul a následoval ho.

"Dobře, vím, že se nám to trošku zamotalo," začal Blaine hned, jak byl ve vedlejším pokoji, ale Wes ho okamžitě přerušil.

"Trošku zamotalo? Tohle je trochu víc, než jenom zamotaný! Tohle je neskutečnej bordel!" zaťal Wes pěsti a povzdechnul si. "Rukojmí, Blaine? Vážně? To krásný na naší práci bylo, jak málo lidí do toho bylo zataženejch!"

"Já jsem ten, co na sebe bral všechno riziko!"

"A co nedokázal ani nasednout do správnýho auta! Od tý doby, co jsme začali plánovat tuhle banku, jsi byl nějakej divnej! Myslel jsem, že to bereš vážně, Blaine? Vždyť to byl v první řadě tvůj nápad, tahle banka." Wes zavřel oči a několikrát se zhluboka nadechnul, aby se uklidnil. "Dobře, co se stalo, stalo se. Ten rukojmí by se nakonec mohl hodit.

Jasně, proč ne? Na něco přijdeme."

"Jo, a ještě je tu něco dalšího. Já jsem, tak nějak… budeme mít návštěvu." Po Wesově spalujícím pohledu Blaine rychle vysvětlil, kdo je Kurt, jenom vynechal tu část, jak se vlastně znají. Tyhle detaily Wes nepotřeboval znát. Stačilo, že ve snech honily Blaina.

"Nech mě, abych to shrnul," přimáčknul si Wes prst na rty. "Nejenom, že sis nutně musel pořídit rukojmího, ale objednal sis ještě dalšího?"

"Když to podáš takhle, tak to zní hloupě."

"Jak můžeš být tak lehkomyslný!" zkřížil Wes ruce na hrudi. "Tak je to. Musíme odsud zmizet. Toho Obra Dobra vezmeme sebou."

"Ale Kurt…"

"Ten tvůj Kurt je mi u zadku. Z toho co jsi mi navykládal, sem míří minimálně s celou Ligou Spravedlivých. A na to tady

čekat nehodlám."

"Ty to nechápeš! Kurt je… Kurt je…" Přemýšlej, Blaine. Přemýšlej. "Jeden z nejnebezpečnějších chlápků v Limě."

"Co prosím?"

"Jako vážně. Dělali jsme jednou dohromady jeden kšeft. Je to asi šest měsíců? Ten chlap byl…" Blaine cítil, jak mu začíná pálit v krku, "divokej, nespoutanej. Šéfuje tu jedný pěkně brutální skupince. Ve chvíli, jak mi došlo, že mam jeho bráchu, tak jsem věděl, že mu to musím říct. Pokud jsem to chtěl přežít."

"Děláš si ze mě prdel?"

"Ne, ten chlap je… je to boss místního podsvětí. Říkají mu… ehm… Hrůzný Kurt. Jestli teď zdrhneme a on si nás najde, tak jsme oba mrtvý."

"Zatraceně, Blaine!" rozhodil rukama Wes a naštvaně vydechnul. "Tohle je trochu moc náhod najednou, nemyslíš? Ty prostě jen tak nastoupíš do auta k příbuznému největšího kriminálníka tady v okolí? Omylem?"

"No, ano."

Wes přimhouřil oči. "Buďto v tom jedeš s nima, nebo to na tebe tvůj ex-partner narafičil."

"Nepodrazil jsem tě, Wesi," řekl Blaine. "Přísahám."

Wes na něj chvíli koukal, jeho oči propalovaly každou píď Blainova obličeje. Pak konečně promluvil. "Věřím ti. Nevím proč, ale věřím. Což znamená, že ten Kurt nám šlape na paty. A ten svázanej vevnitř je v tom zapletenej taky."

Dobře, tak tohle se otočilo úplně jinak, než předpokládal.

"Ne, věř mi. Ten nemá o ničem ani tušení. Přísahám. Po cestě sem se několikrát snažil vyjmenovat všechny představitele

Bondů ve správném pořadí. A zamotal mezi ně i Matta Damona. Dvakrát."

"Vážně?" zvedl Wes obočí. "Vážně o ničem neví? Nebo jenom hraje blbýho? Abychom přestali být ostražití." Plácl se dlaní do čela. " A on pak udeří!"

Hlasitý zvuk vyšel z vedlejšího pokoje a Wesovi se zděšením rozšířily oči. "Ty peníze!"

Otočil se na patě a vběhnul do vedlejší místnosti, okamžitě následovaný Blainem. Jen co proběhl dveřmi, tak se rychle zastavil, což zapříčinilo, že se mu Blaine rozplácnul na zádech. "Pane Bože."

Blaine ho obešel a lehce se pousmál. "Ne, měl jsi pravdu," řekl, když pozoroval převrhnutou lenošku a dlouhána, jak se snaží přeplazit přes pokoj s kusem nábytku místo ulity. "Měl jsi pravdu, on je mozek celé operace."

xXx

Tohle bylo šílené. On se právě naprosto poddával té největší šílenosti, co se mu kdy stala. Měl by teď být na cestě na policejní stanici. Měl by zavolat Carol. A absolutně by právě teď neměl být na cestě, kterou měl ledabyle nakreslenou na papírovém ubrousku. Rozhodně by se neměl snažit vběhnout do otevřené náruče únosce jeho bratra.

Kurt se otřepal při pomyšlení na to, jak rychle vystřelil z té restaurace, než mu vůbec došlo, že tam předtím seděl s Colinem. To od něj bylo dost neurvalé.

Ale pak znova. Byl to Blaine.

Kurt znovu zašilhal na mapku a snažil se rozhodnout, jestli ta zakreslená zatáčka tam vážně měla být, nebo to byl jenom důsledek jeho nadšením se třesoucích rukou. Blaine se vrátil! Po všech těch měsících plných naděje, přání a přemýšlení, kde jenom může být. Přemýšlení, jestli ten důvod, proč se o něm najednou přestalo psát a mluvit bylo proto, že se polepšil, nebo proto, že se mu stalo něco špatného. A teď je najednou tady. V Limě.

A Kurt ho měl uvidět v příštích deseti minutách!

Snažil se ze své tváře smazat ten setrvalý úsměv a soustředit se více na to, na čem teď záleželo. Finn. Finn byl unesený a byla na něj namířená zbraň. To nebylo nic, z čeho by měl být celý v euforii. Finn mohl být zmatený. Finn mohl být vystrašený. Vyděšený. Kurt přemýšlel, jestli se Blaineovi bude líbit jeho outfit. Přece jenom, pořád je na cestě z rande.

A tyhle džíny byly dost těsné, obzvláště na určitých specifických místech v okolí jeho… Přestaň! Ne! Finn. Mysli na Finna.

Zahnul na té zatáčce, co byla možná jenom ujetí ruky a olíznul si své suché rty. To nemohlo být jen tak, ne? Ze všech lidí, na které mohl Blaine narazit, proč zrovna Finn? Vážně od něj očekával, že mu uvěří, že to byla jenom náhoda?

Vzrušení mu pulsovalo celým tělem a kvůli nervům měl najednou dost těžko v žaludku, když konečně uviděl v dálce chatu. Ještě jednou zběžně přelétnul mapku pohledem. Musela to být ona.

"Dobře, tak a je to tady." Kurt vypnul motor od auta a pohlédl na budovu. Blaine byl vevnitř. Blaine! Vylezl z auta, pokrčil se, aby si mohl zkontrolovat své vlasy ve zpětném zrcátku. Kdyby mu dal Blaine vědět dopředu, tak by si trochu zastřihnul ofinu. Ale ti únosci jednají vždycky tak impulsivně.

"Haló!" křičel, když se vydal k chatě a došel až ke vchodovým dveřím. "Blaine?"

"Postav se tak, abych na tebe viděl,"ozval se zevnitř neznámý hlas. "Jdu ven."

"Kdo jsi…" ztuhnul Kurt, když proti sobě uviděl postavu, která se před ním vynořila ze tmy domu. Se zbraní namířenou na jeho hrudník, "…ty?"

"Hmm," zabrumlal muž, když si ho změřil pohledem. "Nevypadáš jako typ, kdo jednou někoho stáhnul z kůže."

"Cože jsem udělal?"

Cizinec naproti němu vypadal skoro nervózně. "Nic, nic." Kousnul se do rtu. "Jenom jsem tě chtěl vidět jako první. Blaine je vevnitř. Potřeboval jsem se ujistit, že vy dva nepodnikáte něco za mými zády."

"Já tomu nerozumím. Je Finn v pořádku?" popošel Kurt kousek dopředu a muž málem vyjeknul strachy.

"Zůstaň, kde jsi!" ztěžka polknul. "Blaine mi všechno řekl. Všechno o tobě. Vím, že jste se jedenkrát dali dohromady, ale chci, aby sis uvědomil, že teď je se mnou. Jsme partneři. Nemysli si, že se díky tomuhle incidentu si sem jen tak nakráčíš a vezmeš si ho zpátky. Žádný hraní na obě strany za mými zády nebudu tolerovat. Rozumíme si, …pane Hrůzný?"

Oh.

Kurt měl pocit, jako by mu srdce přestalo tlouct. Blbej. Jak mohl být tak hrozně naivní? Samozřejmě, že se Blaine nevrátil zpátky pro něj. Tohle byla vážně chyba.

"Fajn!" odseknul mu. "Jdu si jenom pro svého bratra. Jasný?"

Muž na něj zagestikuloval pistolí, ať jde ke dveřím. "Tak běž dovnitř."

Kurt ho opatrně obešel, držíce si svou vzdálenost. Idiote! Proč jsi hned nešel na policii? Vždyť tady je v sázce Finnův život!

Zamrkal očima, když vešel do pokoje a oslnilo ho ostré světlo. Ježíši Kriste, proletělo mu hlavou, když se rozkoukal. V životě neviděl tolik odstínů růžové pohromadě.

"Finne!" rozešel se k němu, ale muž ho čapnul za ruku. "Proč můj bratr vypadá jako obložený chlebíček?"

"To je tou židlí," řekl Finn. "Je nějaké francouzská." Trochu zacloumal svými pouty a pak si povzdechnul. "Člověče, jsem rád, že tě vidím."

"Jsi v pořádku? Nejsi zraněný?"

"Je v pohodě," ozval se Blaine, který se najednou zjevil po Kurtově boku. "Ahoj. Dlouho jsme se neviděli."

Kurtovi se na chvíli zastavil dech a ruce po stranách zaťal v pěsti. Dobrotivý Bože. Vypadá ještě líp, než co si ho pamatuju. Zmetek.

"Ahoj," odpověděl Kurt a opovržlivě pozvednul bradu. "Koukám, že u tebe je všechno při starém?"

Blaine se usmál. "Rád tě zase vidím, Kurte." Posunul se k němu blíž. "Jak si se celou tu dobu měl?"

Ten pro Kurta stále neznámý muž se postavil mezi ně a Kurt a stálo hodně úsilí neodstrčit ho stranou, aby mohl pokračovat v prohlížení si Blainea.

"Nechci přerušovat tohle dojemné shledání," prohlásil uštěpačně, "ale myslím, že bychom si měli promluvit o našem obchodu."

"Obchodu?" zeptal se Kurt. "Jenom jsem si přijel pro Finna a zase půjdu. O žádnou část z tohohle nestojím."

"A pak poběžíš zpátky za svými kontakty? Říct jim, že jsi objevil za městem zlatý důl? To si nemyslím." Zavrtěl hlavou.

"Blaine, svaž ho taky."

"Cože? Na tomhle jsme se ale nedohodli, Wesi?" Blaine vypadal šokovaně. "Není pro nás žádná hrozba."

"Po tom všem, co jsi mi řekl?" řekl, evidentně Wes, a otočil se na něj. "Nehodlám to riskovat."

Bože. Žárlivějšího člověka jsem ještě nepotkal.

"Podívej, nechci se míchat do ničeho, co spolu vy dva máte. Naopak, jsem z toho nadšený. Jenom nás nech jít. Nikomu nic neřekneme."

"Vážně? Myslíš, že jsem si nevšimnul těch pohledů, co jste si s Blainem vyměňovali? Vím, o co ti jde. Myslíš si, že si sem jen tak přijdeš a postupně se nám vetřeš nejlíp až do postele! Není to tak?"

"Proboha, jenom to ne! Nejsem ze Švédska."

"Wesi, děláš z toho víc, než to je," řekl Blaine a obešel ho. "Můžeme jim věřit. Prostě je nech jít."

Wes se na něj otočil a namířil na něj kolt. "Ty z toho taky ještě nejsi venku, Blaine. Být tebou, tak udělám, co ti řeknu."

"Teda, ten tě má ale ochočenýho," zamumlal si Kurt.

"Svaž tady pana Hrůzného," přikázal posměšně Wess.

"To nemůžeš myslet vážně. Notak!"

"Řekl jsem, svaž ho!" a ukázal na malou kuchyňku, která byla spojená s pokojem. "Tady. Tak, ať na něj vidím. A nekoukej na mě tímhle pohledem, Blaine. Tady je ještě nějaký provaz, co zbyl. Přivaž ho tam k nějakému držadlu, nebo tak něco."

"Blaine," řekl Kurt šeptem a chytnul ho za ruku. "Co to děláš?"

"To je v pořádku, Kurte. Nebude to na dlouho. Slibuju." Chytil do ruky provaz, co po něm Wes hodil a šel s ním do kuchyňky. "Dostanu tě z toho. Dostanu z toho vás oba."

Jejich oči se na moment setkaly a Kurtovi z toho poskočilo srdce. Blaine s odkašláním ten pohled přerušil.

"Takže, to tvoje rande?" zeptal se Blaine s rukama pevně držícíma jeho zápěstí. Kurt se snažil ignorovat tu jiskru, co mu projela celým tělem. "Vážná známost?"

Když ho mohl Blaine tak jednoduše nahradit, tak mohl i Kurt jeho.

"Velmi," řekl domýšlivě Kurt. "Vídáme se, teď už to bude aspoň pět měsíců?"

Blainovi se lehce zkroutily rty a pak se jeho tvář zase vrátila zpátky ke stejnému výrazu. Tolik k tomu, že na něj bude žárlit. "Vážně. To je hezký. Jak se jmenuje?"

"Colin."

"Colin?" zasmál se Blaine. "To je autorizovaný účetní?"

"Jak jsi to…? Sklapni. Přinejmenším je to slušná práce. Na rozdíl od, například, kradení?"

"Ale Colin?" Blaine se škubnutím utáhnul provaz za držadlo a začal ho omotávat kolem Kurtových rukou. "Úplně to vidím.

Tu situaci plnou napětí a vášně, on se ti žádostivě zadívá do očí a tobě společně se vzdychnutím unikne z úst jediné slůvko… Coline."

Blaine by vážně měl přestat mluvit tím sexy chraplavým hlasem. A měl by si raději stoupnout o kousek dál.

"Tak to promiň, ne každý může mít tak super chlapecký jméno, jako je Wesley."

"Co s tím má Wes co společnýho?" zavrčel Blaine, když kontroloval uzel, co udělal. Pomalu se zvednul, jeho tvář se

přiblížila k té Kurtově, jak vstával, jeho dech ovanul Kurtovy rty a jeho hnědé oči propalovaly ty jeho jasně modré. "Já…ehm. Tohle bude prozatím stačit." Ustoupil dál a otřel si ruce. "To by tě mělo udržet."

Kurt škubnul rukama a potichu ho proklínal. "Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsi mě připoutal k troubě! Co teď jako mám dělat?"

Blaine si založil ruce přes prsa a opřel se o linku. "Upéct dort?"

Kurt po něm střelil pohledem. Jak si kdy mohl myslet, že je tenhle člověk atraktivní? No opravdu?

"Takže," začal Blaine a zkoumal svoje nehty. "Colin, a jak dál?"

"Jmenuje se, jmenuje …" Kurt zíral dolů na zem. Hlavně neříkej podlaha. Hlavně neříkej podlaha. "Boty… lington. Colin Botilington…"

"Colin Botilington?"

"Třetí."

"Tře…? Kde jste se potkali? V knížce od Enid Blytonový?"

"Ne, potkali jsme se v nočním klubu. Koupil mi pití. Víš, jako to dělají normální lidé."

"Hmm," mumlal si Blaine. "Sázím na kvanta zázvorového piva."

"Ty, ty… nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mě sem vylákal. Popravdě jsem si myslel…" kousne se Kurt do rtu a podívá se jinam, na

Finna, svázaného na druhé straně pokoje. A na Wese, jak je přes pokoj oba sleduje. A na zbraň. Tohle všechno byla jeho chyba.

"Co sis myslel, Kurte?" zeptal se Blaine jemně. "Co?"

"Že ty… že…" Že o mě pořád stojíš. Zavrtí hlavou. "Že mě necháš odvést Finna domů. Že nás necháš jít."

Blaine přikývne, popojde o krok dopředu a chytne Kurta za rameno. "Řeknu ti, jak to bude," pověděl Blaine. "Nechám vás odejít. Určitě."

"Doopravdy?" podivil se Kurt. "To myslíš vážně?"

"Jestli mi vyjmenuješ alespoň jednoho sexy Colina. Stačí jednoho."

"Co prosím?" zamrká překvapeně Kurt. "Cože?"

"Jednoho sexy Colina. Do toho," zasmál se Blaine a zesílil své sevření, tak že Kurta málem zradila vlastní kolena.

"Ze všech…" vztekal se Kurt. "Ty ses úplně zbláznil! Nebudu tady stát a chrlit tu na tebe… Firth! Colin Firth! Ha!"

"Colin Firth není sexy," prohlásil Blaine nevzrušeně.

Dobrý Bože. Ten chlap je vyšinutý.

"Je! On je sexy! Hodně sexy! To jsi neviděl Pýchu a předsudek? Ta košile, Blaine. Ta košile!"

"Colin Firth je Angličan, ne sexy. Lidé význam těchto slov často zaměňují. Bude to asi tím přízvukem."

"Jak to…? Co jsi to…? To není fér! Odkdy tu máš rozhodující hlas?"

"Dobře, fajn. Necháme rozhodnout tvého bratra," usmál se Blaine. "Finne! Colin Firth? Je sexy, nebo ne?"

"Co to je za otázku, vole? Ani náhodou na ní neodpovídám!"

Blaine pokrčil rameny. "Tak jsme tam, kde jsme byli."

"Ne!" Kurt si málem vykroutil krk, aby na Finna pořádně viděl. "Prostě odpověz, Finne! Nebuď labuť!"

Finn, pokoušejíce se posadit, si povzdechnul. "Dobře, dobře. Hlavně se uklidni, jo. Řekl bych, že… ne? Je docela starej a takovej oplácanej. S malejma očičkama, jako štěrbinky. A hraje už přinejmenším celé věky. Mám radši toho Hugha Granta. Ten je takovej správně rošťáckej a okouzlující. Hlavně v tom filmu…"

"Sklapni, Finne!"

"Takže tipuju, že tu zůstáváš. A Hugh?" zasmál se Blaine. "To je sexy jméno."

xXx

"Nelíbí se mi, jak na tebe kouká," zasyčel na Blainea Wes o hodinu později. "Pokaždé, když se na něj podívám, tak na tebe zírá."

"Tak, zcela pochopitelně je naštvanej," zavrtěl sebou Blaine na zemi, se zády opřenými o bok židle, ke které byl přivázaný Finn. A na které teď dost nahlas chrápal. "Prostě se to snaží nějak vyjádřit."

"Nemyslím si, že to má v hlavě v pořádku. Proč pořád náhodně vykřikuje jména?" Wes se k němu naklonil a trochu ztišil hlas. "Kdo je, k sakru, Colin Hanks?"

"Někdo, kdo není sexy." Blaine si povzdechnul. "Kolikrát ještě budeš přepočítávat ty peníze? Jsou tam všechny, jasný?"

"Nedělám si starosti o tebe, ale o něj." Trhnul sebou, když Kurt znovu vykřiknul. "Ó můj Bože. Colin Montgomery? To jsou nějaký kódy? Výhružky?" Wes si olíznul rty. "Co to je za člověka, Blaine?"

"On je…" Blaine si začal hrát s tkaničkami od bot. Co přesně byl Kurt? Komplikovaný? Zapletený? Zakázané ovoce? Už napořád nedosažitelný?

To bylo tohle všechno opravdu na nic?

"S Kurtem je to složitý." Zamrazilo ho, když si všimnul, jak si Wes hraje se svojí pistolí. Točil s ní na prostředníčku. Tam a zpátky. "Mohl bys s tím přestat? Není to stříkací pistolka," okřiknul ho Blaine a oči mu znovu zabrousily na Kurta.

Jak mohl vypadat tak neodolatelně i v okamžiku, kdy byl přivázaný k troubě? Nejasně slyšel Wese někde v dáli mluvit, ale jeho myšlenky se ubíraly úplně jiným směrem. O šest měsíců zpátky. Pamatoval si, jak hebká byla jeho kůže, když ji hladil svými dlaněmi, na chuť jeho rtů. Jak moc se snažil najít cestu zpátky do jeho života a když už se mu to skoro povedlo, tak se to před koncem muselo takhle pokazit.

"Blaine?" ozval se Wes. "Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš."

"Jasně, že poslouchám. Jenom je docela těžké se soustředit, když na mě pořád míříš zbraní."

"Ten plán neměl chybu! Strávili jsme jeho plánováním měsíce! Vybrat tu správnou banku, sesbírat všechny informace, najít tohle místo. A ty jsi to dokázal pokazit během tří minut. Tří min… co to je za smrad?"

"Kurte!" zakřičel Blaine. "Zase jsi pustil plyn."

"Colin Powell!"

"Ne! To nemyslí vážně! To už si říká o psychiatra."

Wes sklopil hlavu. "Už mě vážně začíná dost děsit. Jak jste se vlastně dohodli na tom společném kšeftu? Myslel jsem, že jsi pracoval někde po cestách, dálnicích a tak?"

"To je dlouhý a nudný příběh. A ty vypadáš unaveně. Nechce se mi to teď vypravovat."

"Vypadám snad, jako že mám v plánu něco jiného?" zvednul Wes obočí. "Do toho, vyprávěj mi o Hrůzném Kurtovi."

Blaine sevřel rty. "Dobře, tak tedy… Poprvé jsme se potkali na…"

"Colin Farrell!" vykřiknul z ničeho nic Kurt. "Colin Farrell! Ano! Neskutečně-Colin-sexy- Farrell!

"Ježíši!" zařval v šoku Wes, trhnul rukou a vzduch proťal výstřel, jak z pistole vyletěla kulka.

Ti dva na sebe zírali jako v němém hororu.

"Ty jsi právě…"

"Jo. Jo! Pane Bože," mumlal Wes a zíral na svou zbraň. "Já jsem nechtěl. Já…"

Blaine se prsty pomalu dotknul svého ramene. Potom je zvednul tak, aby viděl na celou dlaň.

Byla celá rudě červená a vlhká.

"Ty jsi mě právě postřelil?"


	3. kapitola 3

"Kámo? Probuď se, vole," zněl nad Blainem hlas a on se zamrkáním pomalu otevřel oči.

"Co…?" ptal se zmateně, v ústech měl sucho. "Já ne…"

"To se ti jenom něco zdálo," mluvil na něj Finn přehnaně klidným hlasem. Ruku mu opatrně vsunul pod záda. "Na cokoliv jsi myslel, to nebylo doopravdy, to jsi jenom omdlel. Asi kvůli tý kulce. Co tě zasáhla."

"Pane Bože!" začal křičet Blaine. Všimnul si krve na svém rameni, když se zvedal, aby si sednul. "Co se stalo?"

"Našel jsem ji!" přiřítil se odněkud Wes a sednul si na zem vedle Finna. "Příruční lékárničku!" Podával mu jí.

"Skvělý," vzal si jí Finn od Wese. Otevřel ji a vyndal nějakou gázu a lahvičku s prášky. "Dobře. A teď, jaké rameno to je, Blaine?"

_"Hádej!"_

"Ježíš, nemusíš mi hned odsekávat. Jenom se ti tu snažím pomoct." Finn začal otáčet s víčkem od lahvičky. "Nejde… mi… to… otevřít."

Wes si povzdychnul, vzal si jí od něj a otevřel jí. "Má to dětskej uzávěr."

"Jak můžou po dítěti chtít, aby tohle otevřelo? To by mě teda zajímalo. Dobře, budeš chtít nějakou vodu? Na zapití?"

Blaine se ocitnul v pekle. Tohle musí být peklo.

"Proč mi dáváš aspirin na střelné zranění? Kdo ti dával kurz první pomoci? _Scrubs_?" podíval se zpátky na své rameno a zamrkal při pohledu na tu spoustu krve, co obarvovala jeho bílé tričko. "Proboha. Proboha."

"Je v pořádku?" zakřičel Kurt z kuchyně. "Nevidím tam!"

"Jsem v pohodě, Kurte!" odpověděl mu Finn. "Jenom mě to trochu vzalo."

"Ne ty, ty boží hovádko! Blaine! Je Blaine v pořádku?" Blaineovi až srdce zaplesalo, když slyšel starost v Kurtově hlase.

"Blaine?"

"Má se fajn!" odsekl mu Wes. "Ne díky tobě, ty křikloune!"

"Ty jsi ten idiot, co ho střelil!" vrátil mu to Kurt.

"Jsem v pohodě, Kurte. Nejspíš?" otočil se Blaine a zadíval se na lenošku za ním. Tak kulka je tady ve dřevě. Takže mi tím ramenem nejspíš prošla. To je dobře, ne? Alespoň v seriálu _Chirurgové_ z toho vždycky měli radost."

"Dobře, musíme ti sundat tričko," nahnul se k němu Wes začal ho odspodu rolovat. "No tak, spolupracuj trochu."

"Opatrně! Au! Brzdi trochu, _doktore Housi_," škubnul sebou Blaine, když přetahoval tričko přes jeho bolavé rameno.

"Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mě střelil!"

"Byla to nehoda, Blaine," řekl Wes a odhodil krvavé tričko za hlavu. "Nehoda, kterou zavinil ten tvůj šílenej… to je ono?" zíral Wes na Blaineovo, teď už nahé, rameno. "Vždyť to nic není!"

"Přestaň do toho šťouchat!"

"Jako vážně, bez urážky, vole, ale z toho povyku, co jsi kolem toho nadělal, jsem čekal něco víc," ohrnoval nos Finn, když si to pořádně prohlédnul. "Je to jenom pěknej flák kůže odervanej ze shora. Nic velkýho."

"Nic ve…? To není odřený koleno!"

"Myslím, že budeš potřebovat pár stehů," prohlásil Wes. "Nechám to na tobě, Finne."

"Na mě? Já neumím šít! Vždycky mi šila maminka! Udělej to sám!"

"Jak asi mám šít a zároveň držet zbraň? Nejsem Martha Stewartová."

"Kurt! Kurt umí šít. A i plete."

"Cože?" vypísknul Kurt. "Rozhodně nesešívám _lidi_!"

"Nemám v plánu ho od té trouby odvázat," zavrtěl Wes hlavou. "Vždyť je duševně narušenej! A vybral jsem _tebe_, abys mu pomohl. Tak pomáhej. Tady máš spoustu materiálu na šití. A jehlu."

"Wesi! Ne! Prosím! Nenech ho přiblížit se ke mně s jehlou! Ať to udělá Kurt! Ať to udělá kdokoliv. Třeba přitáhni z lesa jezevce, je mi to jedno. Ale hlavně ne _jeho._" Blaine zíral na Wese s rozšířenýma, prosebnýma očima. "Dlužíš mi to!"

Wes nad tím chvíli uvažoval a zkoumavě přitom prohlížel jeho tvář. "Dobře, dobře." Vytáhl odněkud další provaz a začal ho uvazovat kolem Blaineova levého zápěstí. Zbylý provaz obtočil a pevně zauzloval kolem Finnovy pravé ruky. "To jenom kdyby ho napadla nějaká blbost."

xXx

"Tohle je šílenost. Tady nejsme ve filmu. Nemůžu do něj prostě jen tak…" Kurt naznačil pohybem zapíchnutí jehly. "Co když se mu do toho dostane infekce? A on dostane horečku a umře. Anebo hůř. Zůstane mu tam jizva?"

"Díky, hned se cítím lépe. Skvělý přístup k pacientům, ty felčare."

"Jenom vyzdvihuju to, že potřebuješ opravdového doktora! Ne mě! Měli bychom jet do nemocnice!"

"Jít do nemocnice znamená otázky. Otázky znamenají policii," pokrčil rameny Wes. "A myslím, že všichni víme, jak to pokračuje dál." Otočil se na Kurta. "V kuchyni, třetí šuplík. Jsou tam schované nějaké lahve s vodkou. Dojdi pro ně.

Potřebujeme vyčistit ránu."

"To jako vážně funguje? Myslel jsem, že to dělají jenom ve filmech s Brucem Willisem, někde mezi explozemi?" Ostatní na Kurta jenom oněměle zírali a tak si jenom povzdechnul. "Dobře. Fajn. Stejně potřebuju sterilizovat i tu jehlu."

"Konvice je hned vedle dřezu." Wes pozvednul pistoli. "Uděláš sebemenší pohyb ke dveřím a já tvýmu bráchovi vypálím stejnej cejch, jako tady Blaineovi."

Kurt na to zakroutil očima. Tenhle chlap musel zdramatizovat úplně všechno. S tím vším jeho odsekáváním a střílením do lidí, Kurt vážně nechápal, co na něm Blaine vidí. Raději tedy vytáhl lahve z kredence a zapnul konvici. Pak našel hrnek, ulil do něj trochu vodky z lahve a ponořil do ní jehlu. Takhle si dnešní večer vážně nepředstavoval. V jeho fantazii se určitě objevovalo více líbání a celkově tělesného kontaktu. Na improvizovaný chirurgický zákrok rozhodně ani nepomyslel.

Když byla jehla čistá a desinfikovaná, nebo spíše, když došel k rozhodnutí, že sterilnější už nebude, tak se vrátil zpátky k té trojici do vedlejšího pokoje. Otevřel lahev vodky a povzdechnul si, když mu jí Blaine vyrval z ruky.

"Na kuráž," vysvětloval, než jí do sebe začal otáčet. "To je hnus," zašklebil se. "Tak dobře, ještě trochu._Fujtajbl._ Ještě jeden lok pro štěstí. To je nechutný! Tak naposledy…"

"Vrať Kurtovi tu zatracenou lahev, Blaine!"

Blaine propálil Wese pohledem a předal tu vodku Kurtovi, jejich prsty se o sebe lehce otřely.

Dobře. Tak byl bez trička. A co? Koho to zajímá? Koho zajímá, že jeho hrudník je prostě bezchybný a Bože, ty jeho vyrýsované břišní svaly tvořící sexy linii táhnoucí se dolů k podbřišku, jako kdyby je ukradnul od Barbie Kena. Anebo od Pink. Koho to zajímalo? Kurta rozhodně ne.

"Nechceš se tu přestat rozplývat, brácha?" dloubnul do něj Finn a mrknul na něj. "Teď není vhodná chvíle na stockholmský syndrom."

"To je helsinský, ty pitomče," zamumlal Kurt a nalil trochu alkoholu Blaineovi na rameno. "Promiň, promiň," řekl, když Blaine zasyčel bolestí a odstrčil ho zpátky.

"Ty malej…" zaseknul se Blaine se slyšitelným povzdechem v půlce věty. Zadíval se na svojí ruku, co se mu zaťala v pěst, a zakroutil hlavou, uvolňujíce sevření svých prstů. "Chtěl jsem vlastně říct… popravdě, Finn má pravdu." Kouknul na něj s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. "Je to stockholmský. Co to máš pořád s tím Brucem Willisem?"

"_Finn má pravdu -_ je spojení slov, jejichž význam se v jedné větě navzájem vylučuje, Blaine." S těmito slovy podal svému bratrovi lahev s vodkou a začal navlékat nit. Ruce se mu trošku třásly, když se s ní přibližoval k Blaineově kůži. To nemohl udělat. Prostě nemohl!

"Nevybíjej si to na mně. Já jsem nás do toho nedostal."

"A já snad ano?" odseknul Finnovi Kurt a zadíval se na něj. "Přimotal jsem se snad já k bankovní loupeži, nebo co?"

"Ne, ale tys toho chlapa znal. Odkud? Hmm?" zachechtal se ďábelsky Finn, když viděl, jak Kurt najednou zaváhal. "Jak je možné, že ho znáš, Kurte?"

"Seznámili jsme se online," vyrazil ze sebe Blaine. "Na seznamce, víš?"

"Máš něco s okem?" zeptal se Finn. "Nějak se ti třepotá víčko."

"To je… jenom tik. Když jsem unavenej. Nebo když mě někdo postřelí."

Kurt se otočil na Wese, který vypadal skoro stejně zmateně, jako byl i on sám. "Jo, jasně, online," dodal rozvážně.

Dobře, a proč na něj teď mrkal i Wes? Co přesně mu o něm Blaine navykládal?

"Cože? Víš jak je to nebezpečný, Kurte?" kulil na něj oči Finn. "Anebo možná koukám, že víš. Ale to neznamená, že to je dobře! Na co jsi proboha myslel? Čím jsi to přemýšlel?"

"Aspoň jsem vůbec _nad něčím_ přemýšlel, Finne!" vypálil na něj Kurt.

"Víš ty co?" povzdechnul si Finn. "Nechápu, jak můžeme pocházet z jednoho lůna."

"Vždyť taky nepocházíme!"

"Fajn, nemůžu uvěřit, že ty nic takového nemáš!"

"Au!" vykřiknul Blaine. "Nepíchej do mě, když jseš naštvanej."

"Promiň, promiň!" šklebil se Kurt, když se mu snažil spojit kousky kůže dohromady. "Promiň. Je mi z toho zle. Promiň."

"Podej mi tu láhev! Podej mi tu láhev!" vyrval jí Blaine z Finnových rukou a znovu z ní začal nasávat vodku. "Pane Bože, to nepomáhá ani v nejmenším."

"Fůj, fuj, to je tak nechutný!" křičel Finn rozrušeně, když se naklonil nad jeho rameno, aby lépe viděl.

"Mohli byste sebou oba přestat kroutit?" brblal Kurt a kousal se do koutku rtů, jak se snažil soustředit. "Je to už tak dost složitý, i bez toho, že se vy dva vrtíte jak ocas od nadrženýho psa."

Nechutný. Hrozný. Proboha, vždyť měl krev zateklou pod nehty! Ve westernech to nikdy nevypadalo takhle. Nikdy tam nebyl záběr na Grace Kellyovou snažící se nezvracet, zatímco Garry Cooper jí v křečovitém sevření drtil koleno a vykřikoval všechny nadávky, co za svůj život stačil pochytit. Bylo to rozhodně všechno, jenom ne romantické či sexy.

"Už to skoro mám," řekl Kurt a zadíval se Blaineovi zpříma do očí. "Už jenom pár stehů, jo?" Blaine polknul a lehce přikývnul, volnou ruku položil Kurtovi na bok, prsty mu zabořil do kůže a palcem se otíral o jeho pas.

Dobře. Možná to přece jenom bylo trochu sexy.

"Tak," prohlásil Kurt a s úsměvem si prohlížel svůj výtvor. Byl na sebe docela pyšný. Dokonce mu bylo až líto, když své dílo zakrýval svrchu gázou. "A je to hotovo."

"Výborně," vzal Wes Kurta za zápěstí. "Přivážu tě k Blaineovi. Ať vás mám všechny u sebe."

"Ne, nedělej…" nesouhlasil Kurt, ale Wes už začal s omotáváním provazu kolem jejich rukou, aby je svázal dohromady. Kurt svraštil obličej bolestí nad těsností toho úvazu a snažil se neupadnout na Blaineovo, teď už znovu oblečené, rameno.

Wes vstal a zadíval se na ty tři, ukazováčkem si poklepával o spodní ret. "Skvělý, to by šlo."

"Blaine se rozhlédnul ze strany na stranu. "Počkat, já nechci být veprostřed."

"Uklidni se. Tohle není _Lidská Stonožka_." Sklonil se ke Kurtovi a vzal ho za loket. Vytáhnul ho nahoru, takže se museli připojit i zbylí dva. "Dobře, zpátky do kuchyně."

"Ne! Nemůžeš mě znova přivázat k troubě!" protestoval Kurt zatímco Wes vedl všechny tři přes pokoj. "Tohle je šílený. Přiznej si to. To je nějakej tvůj fetiš?"

"Nemůžu vás tu nechat pobíhat kolem, jako nějaký Japonce při prohlídkách památek, když se budu chtít vyspat." Vysvětloval Wes, zatímco přivazoval Kurtovu volnou ruku ke klice od dveří. "Je to hrozně vyčerpávající, pořád na vás dávat pozor." Když se ujistil, že jsou uzly pevně utažené, tak sepjal ruce a zakřenil se. "Páni, vypadáte jak Pinokio, Frodo a Hagrid na pánské jízdě."

"A co teď?" přešlapoval nejistě Blaine, jak se rozhodoval, jestli bude raději stát, nebo sedět. Kurt s Finnem povlávali na koncích provazu společně s ním, než se nakonec usnesl na poloze ve stoje. "Jaký úžasný plán se ti zrodil v hlavě tentokrát?"

Wes si založil ruce v bok a hlasitě vzdechnul. "Co se opít?"

xXx

"Dobrá," řekl Finn. "Tohle je čtvrtý ibble dibble s žádným ibblem dibblem vyzývající druhého ibble dibble se sedmy dibbly ibbly."

"Víš ty co? Tohle je ta nejlepší hra na celém světě!" řekl opile Kurt a opřel svou hlavu p Blaineovo rameno. "Jejda, do háje, promiň, promiň. Pořád na to zapomínám!"

Blaine se trochu zašklebil bolestí a pokusil se usmát. Už si nebyl jistý, jestli pořádně dokáže ovládat svojí mimiku. "Já si to nemyslím. Ta hra je naprd."

"To říkáš jenom proto, že Finn vyhrává," odvětil na to suše Wes. "On je jak učený idiot, co se týče alkoholových her."

"Sklapni! Jsem úžasnej. Úplně nejlepší. Že jo, Kurte? Kurte, to bylo na tebe. Ty jsi druhý ibble dibble. Zase jsi to prošvihnul. Zdibbluj ibbbluj ho, Wesi."

"Tahle hra nedává žádný smysl," stěžoval si Blaine. "Žádný."

"Hej! Děláme, co můžeme, když nemáme korek a inkoust. Myslím, že nám to docela jde." Opověděl na to Wes a přimáčknul hrdlo lahve ke Kurtovým rtům. Ten se trochu naklonil a dovolil tak tekutině stékat přímo do jeho pootevřených úst. Přesto část unikla vedle a odkapávala ze spodního rtu dále na bradu a tvář. Blaine si nikdy v životě nepřál víc, být kapkou pálenky.

"Vole, mohl bys, zase, dát pryč mojí ruku ze svýho rozkroku?" zeptal se naléhavě Finn. "To kvůli… to tření mi nedělá dobře."

"Džentlmeni, s lítostí musím oznámit…" Otočil Wes poslední lahev dnem vzhůru, "že to byla poslední kapka."

"Ne!" vykřiknul Kurt. "Zrovna jsem chytal druhý dech."

"To teda nechytal," hádal se Finn. "Jsi ostuda celého ibblu dibblu." Jeho oči se najednou rozšířily. "Krabicový víno!" křičel a radostně mával pěstmi. "Krabicový víno!"

"Jsme svázáni, Finne! Svázáni!" zasyčel Blaine a vrátil mu ruku zpátky do klína. "Kolikrát ještě…?"

"Ne, chlapi, vážně. Opravdu mám víno v kufru od auta. Bylo původně na party u Rachel minulý týden, ale ani jsem ho z toho kufru nevytáhnul. Můžeme pít dál!"

"Ty… ty jsi ten nejlepší brácha na celým, celičkým světě. Už jsem ti to někdy řekl?" prohlásil Kurt chvějícími se rty.

"Miluju tě!"

"Ale, chlape!" zasmál se na něj Finn zpátky. "Já tě taky miluju!"

"Hej, přestaňte se objímat, jsem veprostřed, nezapomeňte na to!" protestoval Blaine. "I když, i když… není to zas tak špatný. Pokračujte. Nenechte se rušit."

"Nech toho, ty zvrhlíku!" odtáhnul se s povzdechem Kurt. "Wesi? Wesi? Ty pláčeš?"

"Jsem ten nejhorší kriminálník na světě," vylezlo z něj spolu se směsicí vzlyků a škytání. "Jako, doopravdy."

"No tak. Neber si to tak," řekl Blaine. "Nemohl bych si vybrat lepšího partnera. Namouduši."

"Rozhlídni se kolem sebe, Blaine! Mám tu tři opilý rukojmí přivázaný ke kuchyňským spotřebičům. Tebe jsem omylem postřelil. Tohle je fraška! Přesně takhle by dopadl i Mr. Bean, kdyby se pokoušel o ozbrojenou loupež."

"Hej," utěšoval ho Kurt něžným hlasem a soucitně mu poklepával na koleno. "Vedeš si skvěle. Jestli můžu mluvit za sebe, já jsem obzvláště vystrašený."

"Vážně?" popotáhnul Wes. "A neříkáš to jen tak?"

"Doopravdy. Vypořádal ses výborně, se vším tím stresem," ujišťoval ho Blaine. "Jsme tím všichni naprosto ohromený. Že je to tak, kluci?"

"Naprosto. Připusť si to, vole."

"Proč neskočíš do auta pro to víno, abychom si mohli připít na to, jak strach nahánějící jsi? Co ty na to?"

Wes se rozzářeně usmál. "Jo! To by šlo, Blaine! Dobře." Vyskočil na nohy a dost nekoordinovanými pohyby se snažil najít klíče od Finnova auta. "Budu hnedka zpátky!"

"Ten chlap se mi líbí," oznámil Finn, hned jak Wes odešel. "Takovej milej sympaťák."

"Je to rozkoš, být v jeho blízkosti," přikývnul Kurt. "Rozkoš!"

Blaine sledoval Kurta koutkem oka. Jeho sladce ztřeštěný výraz ve tváři, když se se zhoupnutím opřel zpátky o něj a vydechnul tak, že to bylo sotva slyšet. Bože, jak moc po něm toužil. Blaine se kousnul do rtu a povzdechnul si. Proč musel být zrovna teď přivázaný k tomu největšímu kazišukovi pod sluncem?

A pak tu byl ještě Colin, samozřejmě.

Dveře se s vrzáním otevřely a Wes vešel dovnitř. V jedné ruce nesl víno a v druhé dřímal Finnovu sklenici, pevně přitisknutou ke svému hrudníku.

"Moje drobáčky!" vykřiknul Finn.

"Pane Bože, nechtěj, aby o tom znova začal," řekl rychle Blaine, když se Wes usazoval zpátky před mini. "Jsi v pořádku?"

Wes se zadíval do ztracena. Wes vypadal, jako by ho něco rozrušilo. Přinejmenším působil dost naštvaným dojmem.

"Jsem v pohodě, partnere," odseknul Wes. Odšrouboval víčko od krabice a dal jí kolovat, ale nepřestával přitom sledovat tu sklenici, co si postavil před sebe. "Neměl bych snad být?"

Blaine se zarazil a snažil se i přes svou opilost soustředit. Něco bylo špatně. Počkat, vážně bylo? Blaineovi se pořád nedařilo to zaměřit. Ne s Kurtovou hlavou, co se o něj opírala, ne s vůní jeho ovocného šamponu, co se mu linula pod nos, ne s jeho tváří opřenou o jeho kůži, a už vůbec ne s tím množstvím vodky, co mu právě kolovalo v krvi. Ne, vůbec nic nebylo špatně. Všechno bylo v nejlepším pořádku.

Blaine se usmál. "Třetí ibble dibble se čtyřmi dibbly ibbly vyzívá čtvrtého ibbla dibbla bez dibblů ibblů."

xXx

Kurt sebou zavrtěl, a hned zanaříkal nad tou bolestí, co mu prostřelila hlavou. V puse měl jako v polepšovně a něčí hlava mu ležela na břiše a tlačila tak na jeho plný močový měchýř. Otevřel tedy oči a zadíval se dolů, aby zjistil, že ta hlava patří Blaineovi.

"Oh, Bože. Měl Blainea schouleného v klíně. To bylo naprosto úžasný. A mučivý zároveň. _Chce se mi tak čůrat!_

"Ahoj," zašeptal Blaine, probuzený Kurtovým pohybem. "Jak se vede?"

"Popravdě?" řekl Kurt, s tělem celým rozbolavělým od spánku v nepříliš pohodlné pozici. "Už mi bylo líp. Chci říct, odpoledne jsem začínal na rande a teď jsem se probudil na kuchyňské podlaze, přivázaný k polonahému, zakrvavenému bankovnímu lupiči. Je to jako přesunout se ze _Sexu ve městě_ rovnou do _Hostelu._"

"Takhle jsem to nechtěl, aby se to stalo." Podíval se na něj Blaine a polehounku se začal zvedat, aby se na Kurta mohl otočit. "Kurte? Kurte, musím ti něco říct."

Kurt si olíznul rty a přikývnul. Musel být Blaine tak blízko? Tak hmatatelný. Tak sexy. Jak mohl být někdo tak neskutečně přitažlivý? "Dobře."

"Já… já… moment?" podíval se Blaine překvapeně, na své nečekaně volné levé zápěstí. "Co to…?"

"Blaine? Co se děje?"

"Ne!" rozhlédnul se Blaine po pokoji. "Ne!"

"Ne?"

"Jsou pryč!" vyskočil na nohy a vytáhnul Kurta sebou. "Jsou pryč!"

"Kdo? Co? Přestaň s tím poskakováním nahoru a dolů. Vážně potřebuju na záchod!"

"Wes! Peníze!" otočil se na Kurta s vytřeštěnýma očima. "_Finn_! Jsou pryč, Kurte! Wes si je vzal!"

* * *

><p><em>pozn. překladatelky:<em>

_Určitě na to čekáte, že? Takže - __**ibble dibble -**__ je v zahraničí docela populární opíjecí hra. Osoby, co se jí účastní, se očíslují, a říkají si ibble dibble. K jejímu hraní rovněž potřebujete korkový špunt, jehož konec buď opálíte zapalovačem, nebo namáčíte v inkoustu, aby dělal černé skvrny. Černý kolečkům, obtisknutým nejčastěji na obličej (záleží jenom na vás, jak si hru upgradnete ;)), se říká dibble ibble. Pravidla jsou následovná. Člověk, co má slovo, se vždycky nejdříve ohlásí, tzn. první ibble dibble s žádným dibblem ibblem, a potom "vyzívá" dalšího hráče: vyzívám třetího ibbla dibbla s čtyřmi dibbly ibbly. Ten musí zareagovat správně, a pokud udělá chybu, tak mu přibude další skvrna od korku a samozřejmě se napije. Jak tahle hra končí, asi nemusím dále rozvádět. :D_


	4. kapitola 4

"Žvýkej rychleji!" dirigoval Kurt. "Co to tam děláš? Vychutnáváš si to?"

Blaine vyplivnul kus tkaniny z úst a zdvihnul hlavu ke Kurtovi. "Přísahám, že jestli mě ještě jednou praštíš do hlavy, tak…"

"Tak co? Uneseš mi nějakého dalšího příbuzného?" významně si povzdychnul Kurt. "Tak už dělej! Touhle dobou už můžou být někde v Mexiku."

"Šťastlivci," mumlal si Blaine pro sebe. "Nechceš si to zkusit sám, ty Houdini? Bych chtěl vidět, ty tvoje titěrný zoubky, jak kousají tohle."

"Není nutný hned si to brát osobně."

"Brát si to osobně? Celou dobu mě tu nazýváš Gary Colemanem s trvalou!"

"Jsem rozrušený. Mám na to právo. Ale ty? Jaká je tvoje omluva?"

Blaine si pro sebe zaklel a vrátil se zpátky ke své práci na provazu. Dobře. Tohle podělal. Chápal, že je Kurt naštvanej. Ale bylo mlácení kuchyňkou špachtlí po hlavě opravdu nutný?

A na co k sakru Wes myslel? Zmizet takhle s Finnem? A s penězi? Bože, ty peníze. Bez nich byla celá takhle šlamastyka k ničemu.

Provaz konečně začínal povolovat a Blaine se zahryznul svými zuby ještě silněji, přičemž se snažil ignorovat přítomnost Kurtova jedinečného zápěstí, o které si právě opíral svůj nos. Snažil se ignorovat to, že se Kurtův rozkrok nacházel přímo před jeho očima. Sakra, Blaine. Jak mohl myslet na sex v situaci, jako je tahle? Nutně potřebovat oddělit Kurta z jeho fantazií, od toho, co ho právě mlátil zástěrou po hlavě.

"Pospěš si, ty padouchu. Chce se mi hrozně moc čůrat!"

Jo, to by mohlo pomoct.

Když se konečně provaz uvolnil natolik, aby sklouznul Kurtovi z ruky a osvobodil ho od rukojeti trouby, tak mohl Blainea konečně praštit s oběma najednou.

"Nemáš…" Plesk. "… za co." Plesk. Blaine se rychle zvednul a uskočil, když viděl další nápřah. Bleskově chytil Kurta za zápěstí a snažil se zabránit dalším ranám. "Uklidni se, jasný! To, že mě budeš mlátit, ničemu nepomůže."

"Ale je to tak skvělej pocit!" odseknul mu Kurt. "A teď mě pust!"

"Ne, řekl Blaine a přitáhnul si ho blíž. "Ne, dokud mi neslíbíš, že se uklidníš."

Kurt našpulil rty a naštvaně koukal na Blainea. "Fajn," zasyčel na něj. "Kde tady v téhle plesnivé chatrči máte záchod?"

Blaine pokývnul hlavou směrem k protějšímu rohu místností. Kurt si stačil ještě jednou opovržlivě odfrknout a už si to rychle mašíroval naznačeným směrem. Při zvuku prásknutí dveří si Blaine zoufale schoval hlavu do dlaní.

Dobře, dobře. Tohle byl nehorázný průšvih. Co s tím měl teď sakra dělat? Jak z toho bezpečně dostanou Finna? A co když se jim to nepovede? Jestli se něco stane jeho bratrovi, tak ho bude Kurt nenávidět. A Blaine opravdu nechtěl, aby ho Kurt nenáviděl. Protože Kurtovi to slušelo, když se smál. Byl přímo rozkošnej A sexy. Sakra, soustřeď se, Blaine!

"Honem, najdi svoje klíčky." Kurt prakticky vyletěl ze záchodu. "Musíme jet za nimi. Hned."

"Cože? S mým množstvím alkoholu v krvi za volant nemůžu. A jet jako kam? Asi nám po cestě zrovna netrousili drobečky chleba."

"Tak to je skvělé! Na mě zbyl ten zodpovědný bankovní lupič." Kurt se zarazil, když vycházel ze dveří, ruku si držíce před pusou. "Počkat! Wes taky pil! Co když měli bouračku? Blaine! Co když se jim něco stalo?"

Blainea až zamrazilo, když viděl ten strach, čitelný z Kurtovy tváře. "Je to v pořádku! Kurte, no tak. Wes přestal pít dlouho před námi. Pamatuješ?"

"Já nevím. Vybavuju si, jak se Finn snažil udělat si z tvé ruky švihadlo. A potom už moc ne." Kurt se kousl do rtu a nepřítomně zíral někam za Blaineovo rameno. "Je to celé moje chyba. Dobře, spíše tvoje. Ale moje taky. Co když mu ublíží?"

"Wes by mouše neublížil! Au!" škubnul sebou Blaine, když ho Kurt šťouchnul prstem do jeho rány. "Dobře, dobře, ale to, že mě střelil, byla jenom nešťastná souhra okolností."

"Bezvadný! Hned se cítím mnohem klidněji, když vím, že mého bratra unesl někdo, kdo střílí po lidech jen tak nešťastnou náhodou!"

"Vyšilováním tady ničemu nepomůžeš, jasný." Sepnul Blaine ruce k sobě a bradu si opřel o konečky prstů. "Musíme se zamyslet. Jasně. Wes se vrátil s tou zavařovačkou plnou drobných a byl… choval se jinak. Odměřeněji. Jako kdyby byl naštvaný, nebo tak něco? Počkat." Vrátil se Blaine zpátky k místu, kde byli přivázaní. "Ta sklenice. Tak sklenice je pryč."

"Finnova sklenice?" zamračil se Kurt. "Carole se roky snažila donutit ho, aby si je uložil do bezpečnostní schránky v bance."

"Drobný? Proč?" Blaine si zkřížil ruce přes hrudník, protože mu na ranním vzduchu začínalo být chladno.

"Některé z nich jsou hodně staré. Myslím, že jeho táta je sbíral. Měl je celé roky."

"A mají nějakou hodnotu?"

"Vypadám snad jako odborník přes starožitnosti?"

"Bože, nedokážu se vypořádávat s tebou a s kocovinou najednou." Masíroval si Blaine svoje spánky a cítil, jak se ho pomalu zmocňuje migréna. "Řekněme prostě, že mají." Očima hledal po pokoji svojí bundu. Nakonec jí našel přehozenou přes Finnovu lenošku. Rychle se k ní rozeběhnul a začal prohledávat kapsy. Ha! Vytáhl vítězně svůj mobilní telefon.

"Hej! Hej!" Sprásknul Kurt rukama a začal nadšeně poskakovat. "Vyzkoušej svojí GPRS! Mohli bychom ho tak vystopovat?"

"Jasně! Protože nepochybně strávili celou noc jezděním kolem týhle chýše v kruzích."

"Sarkasmus je velmi neatraktivní vlastnost, Blaine."

"Přemýšlel jsem o tom, použít poněkud tradičnější metodu." Začal Blaine hledat v seznamu kontaktů, až narazil na Wesovo jméno a zmáčknul vytáčet.

"Snad si vážně nemyslíš, že doopravdy…" začal hned Kurt, ale Blaine ho se zdviženým ukazováčkem zastavil.

Byl slyšet vyzváněcí tón. Zazvonil poprvé.

Podruhé.

Potřetí.

"Haló?" ozval se opatrným tónem Wes. "Blaine?"

Kurtovi zbledla tvář, když z Blainea vyjel příval nadávek.

"Už jsi s tím skončil?" zeptal se po chvíli Wes.

Blaine zaskřípal zuby. "Ano, Wesi. Na co si to tady kurva hraješ?"

"Já? Já? Na co si tu _já_ hraju? Říká ta podlá, podrazácká, kudrnatá krysa osobně? A co ty? A co - ne, Finne, to už je tvůj

třetí koláček. Nemám v úmyslu opouštět tenhle pokoj, abych ti došel pro další!"

"To je on? Je v pořádku?" Blaine zagestikuloval na Kurta se zdviženým palcem. Kurt mu gesto vrátil, za použití jiného prstu.

Dobře. Pořád naštvanej.

"Jo, to je on. Pan zelenej zlobr osobně. Přísahám, že právě vyjedl tři automaty s cukrovinkami."

"Co se to s tebou sakra děje? Ještě včera jsi byl naprosto proti únosům, a teď se z tebe stává druhý Richard Hauptmann?"

"Někdo další z tvých pochybných kontaktů?" ušklíbnul se Wes. "Podívej, myslíš, že jsem vážně chtěl brát toho pitomce s sebou? Prostě se vzbudil a začal hystericky křičet. Neměl jsem na výběr." Blaine trochu přimhouřil oči, jak se pozorně zaposlouchal. Potichu, hodně potichu, byla v pozadí slyšet jemu dobře známá melodie. "A to poslední, co jsem potřeboval, bylo, aby vzbudil tebe a tvého parťáka. Vážně sis myslel, že ti to jen tak projde? Mercuryho deseticenty? Stříbrné Barberovy čtvrťáky? Sakra, vždyť on tam měl i zlatého Saint-Gaudensova dvojitého orla z roku 1933!"

"Promiň, ale tohle mi zní jako bys trpěl nějakou nerdskou odchylkou Tourettova syndromu. Mluvíš o Finnových mincích? S tím nemám nic společného!" začal Blaine a Kurt se přisunul blíže k němu, ucho si opřel o telefon a tváří se otíral o tu Blaineovu. "A, ehm…já… cože jsem to říkal?"

"Ty mince! Mluvil jsi o těch mincích, co ses mi snažil propašovat za zády! Hele, nemám v plánu vláčet s sebou tohohle blbce přes cele státy. Slibuju, že ho pustím. Ale nesnažte se mě najít, Blaine. Pak bych už nemusel být tak milej."

Pak už zněl jenom zavěšovací tón.

"Tak to proběhlo skvěle!" zajel si Kurt zoufale rukama do vlasů, takže mu potom jednotlivé pramínky vlály všemi směry. Blaine potlačil touhu urovnat mu je zpátky. "Co zase? Proč se směješ?"

"Protože vím, kde jsou."

xXx

"Věř mi. Nikdo nezná silnice tak, jako já. Musí tam být!"

"Protože jsi náhodou slyšel Elvisův song? Vážně?" Kurt před něj postavil další hrnek s kávou. "Nemyslíš, že se tu trochu chytáme stébla?"

"Bylo to Love Me Tender, Kurte. Což - opravdu? Další? Už jsi mi jich přinesl aspoň šest do sprchy!"

"A ty jsi je nechtěl vypít!"

"Protože jsem byl ve sprše!" rozhodil Blaine rukama. "Jsem střízlivej, jasný?" Ukázal prstem na mapu. "Podívej, tady. To je U Malého krále. Je to celé ve stylu Elvise a má to venku takovou obrovskou hnusnou ceduli…"

"Co hraje Love Me Tender! Všimnul jsem si toho, když jsem se vracel ze školy! Pane bože, to je tak pouťový. Chudák Finn!"

"Chudák Wes," mudroval Blaine a zakresloval si propiskou cestu. "Nemůže být dál, než dvě hodiny cesty! Ano!"

"Myslím, že bychom měli jít na policii," naznačil opatrně Kurt. "Nemusím zmiňovat tebe! Tvoje jméno tam vůbec nepadne, ale Blaine, nemůžu riskovat, že se něco stane Finnovi."

Blaine se otočil na židli a podíval se na Kurta, který se velmi pečlivě snažil vyhýbat jeho pohledu. "Kurte?" Slibuju ti, že ho dostaneme zpátky. Nedovolím Wesovi, aby mu ublížil. Ale… jestli to chceš opravdu udělat, tak tě nebudu zastavovat.

Tady." Podal mu svůj telefon a srdce mu divoce tlouklo. "Můžeš tam s ním zavolat."

Kurt se dlouze zadíval na telefon ve svých dlaních a nerozhodně se kousal do rtů. "Dvě hodiny?"

"Dvě hodiny a budeš mít svého bráchu zpátky!" řekl Blaine s předstíraným optimismem. "Co tak hrozného by se ještě mohlo stát?"

Kurt se na něj na moment zadíval. Jeho jasně modré oči pátraly po jeho obličeji. Nakonec přikývnul a vtisknul telefon zpátky do Blaineových rukou. "Tak jdeme."

Blaine ho chtěl obejmout. Políbit ho. Uzavřít s ním registrované partnerství. Nakonec to vyřešil zvednutím se ze židle a stisknutím Kurtova ramene.

"Klíče od Wesovy dodávky jsou pryč, takže nejspíš odjel s ní." Se smíchem se natáhnul pro Finnovy klíčky od auta. "Co to vy dva máte za úchylku s přívěskama na klíče? Je tohle ta veverka, Dale z Rychlé roty?"

"To je Chip. A přestaň se chechtat! Dal jsem mu ho já!" s těmito slovy Kurt přešel ke dveřím, otevřel je a než konečně vyšel ven, tak se naposledy s úšklebkem rozhlédl po pokoji. "Na svatební cestu sem Wese neber."

"Co?" zeptal se Blaine, který šel za ním a zrovna si natahoval bundu.

"Nic," zavrtěl Kurt hlavou. "Co tvoje hlava?"

Blaine zamrkal. "Zatím si nikdo nestěžoval."

Kurt se začervenal a raději se koukal po Finnově autě. "Vážně vtipný, Blaine."

"Snažím se co…" zarazil se.

_Ale ne._

Pro Boha na nebesích, ne.

"Blaine, co se děje?" zachytil Kurt výraz na jeho tváři a pak sjel pohledem dolů, na pneumatiky. "Ale, ne!"

"Tak nějak jsem se toho obával." Usmál se chabě Blaine a otočil se zpátky na Kurta. "Myslím, že Wes je musel propíchnout, než s Finnem odjeli."

"_Ty myslíš?"_

"Takže k těm dvěma hodinám… auu!" zakřičel Blaine, když se k němu Kurt přiřítil a začal ho zasypávat ranami všude, kam jenom dosáhnul. "Přestaň! Přestaň, Kurte! Bereš to nějak moc vážně!"

xXx

"Tohle nefunguje," prohlásil rezignovaně Blaine a svěsil svou ruku dolů. "Můj palec prostě dneska nikoho nezajímá."

Kurt, který si celou dobu zamyšleně prohlížel svoje nehty, akorát podrážděně zavrčel. "To protože jsi asi tak strhující, jako filmy Stevea Guttenberga."

"Cože?" otázal se Blaine proklatě hlubokým hlasem. "Co jsi to říkal, Tysone?"

"No tak se na sebe podívej. Tvoje oblečení je celý potrhaný, ve vlasech máš zapletený větvičky a tvář máš špinavější než Ke$ha. To je snad jasný, že se nikdo nepřetrhne, aby ti zastavil."

"A čí to je vina? Kdyby ses mě s tím tvým kostnatým tělíčkem nesnažil…"

"Moje tělo není kostnatý!"

"… nesnažil ubít k smrti, ale ty ne. Ty jsi mě musel povalit na zem, jako Hulk. K sakru, nechápu, jak jsem mohl zapomenout na to, jak neskutečně otravnej dokážeš být!"

"Počkej? Ty jsi naštvaný na mě? Ty?"

"Celou cestu lesem jsi po mně házel žaludy! Samozřejmě, že jsem na tebe naštvanej."

"Říkal jsem ti, že jsem to nebyl já."

"Já jsem tě viděl, Kurte! Viděl jsem tě!"

"To byla veverka." Kurt vyšel ze stínu stromu, pod kterým celou dobu stál. " Šmarjá, jak těžký tohle může být?"

"Tak prosím!" Blaine mu s úklonkou uvolnil cestu. "Nauč mě to, ty Kerouacku."

Kurt se postavil na kraj cesty a zdvihnul svůj palec. "Ah, to je tak složitý. Doufám, že si nic nenatáhnu!" protočil očima při pohledu na Blaineův kyselý výraz. "Běž se někam schovat! Támhle někdo jede." Kurt si položil druhou ruku v bok a zářivě se usmál do dálky.

"Nestůj takhle, Kurte," volal na něj Blaine. "Vypadáš jak…"

"Prosil jsem se tě o radu? Prostě stůj stranou a snaž se… snaž se… nebýt ty."

Staré, ocelově modré SUV se přibližovalo a pomalu začalo přibrzďovat, jak řidič uviděl Kurta.

Kurt rychle sklonil svojí ruku a auto opět zrychlilo a projelo kolem bez zastavení.

"Co to děláš?" křičel Blaine. "Vždyť zastavovalo!"

"Do takové ohyzdnosti bych nenasednul." Odfrknul si Kurt. "A navíc, celé palubní deska byla pokrytá zbytky z McDonalda a zmačkanýma plechovkama od Coly. Bůhví, co bysme tam ještě chytli. Ještě bych vdechnul nějakou tu e. coli."

"Zapomněl jsi snad na to, že se snažíme najít tvého bratra?" Blaine už jen stěží rozdýchával svoje rozčilení. "Jsi takhle pitomej od přírody, nebo jsi na to bral nějaký kurzy?"

"Pitomej? Pitomej?" otočil se Kurt na podpatku a sjel ho pohledem. "Já jsem pitomej?"

"Jo. Jo! Přísahám, jsi jak z tý knížky _Růže pro Algernon_, ze který ale vytrhnuli celou prostřední část!"

Ta jeho drzost nezná mezí! "To je mi moc líto, Blaine. Omlouvám se, že jsem naprosto zpackal bankovní loupež, někoho jsem omylem unesl a pak do toho ještě zamotal jeho bratra. Vážně mě moc mrzí, že jsem se omylem nechal postřelit, protože můj přítel je naprostý idiot a nedokáže ani pořádně udržet zbraň v ruce. Prosím, odpusť mi, Blaine, že jsi celou noc strávil přivázaný ke kuchyňské troubě a potom, že jsi přišel o řečeného přítele a svou unesenou oběť, protože jsem byl ožralej namol! Ale já jsem tu za toho největšího pitomce."

"Dobrá." Pokrčil Blaine rameny. "Když to řekneš takhle."

"Ovšem." Otočil se Kurt zpátky čelem k silnici a opět vystrčil svůj palec do vzduchu, když uviděl, jak se zdálky přibližuje Toyota. "Tak, a teď koukej, jak se to dělá."

Auto zabrzdilo vedle Kurta a pomalu se mu otevíralo okénko. "Ahoj!" zasmál se Kurt a snažil se působit, co nejméně nebezpečně to jenom šlo. Muž za volantem si sundal své sluneční brýle a s úsměvem pohrávajícím mu na rtech, si ho pečlivě prohlédnul.

"Stopuješ, nebo nabízíš své služby?"

"Prosím?"

"Stopuješ, nebo pracuješ?"

"Ehm, stopu-" Kurt sotva stačil uskočit, jak se auto rychle rozjelo pryč. Zůstal za ním oněměle koukat v oblaku prachu, a s otevřenou pusou. "-ju."

Za sebou uslyšel Blainův upřímný smích a tak ho, dnes již po několikáté, zpražil pohledem. "Asi se půjdu podívat po nějakých dalších žaludech, abys věděl!"

"Snažil jsem se tě upozornit! Nedávej si tu ruku v bok, když stopuješ, Julie Robertsová, a bude to všechno v pořádku."

Kurt přivřel oči a začal počítat do deseti. Ne moc ho dělilo od toho, aby Blaineovi vrazil dalších pár facek. Začínal vidět rudě pokaždé, když Blaine promluvil, když otevřel tu svojí otravnou, neskutečně sexy pusu. Tohle byl nejhorší den v historii od… dobře, od včerejška. Wes chtěl zabít Finna, Kurt by hned na to mohl zavraždit Blainea a jeho vlastní otec by pak mohl zamordovat Kurta. Krvavá lázeň. To by bylo nevyhnutelné.

"Koukni! Jede sem nějaký Ford. Proč na něj nevystrčíš svoje kostnatý kolínko, jako Claudette Colbertová. Jsem si jistej, že to by mohlo zabrat."

"To byla Sarah Jessica Parkerová a moje kolena nejsou kostnatá! Víš co, jdi se vycpat. Popravdě nechápu, jak jsi tohle mohl dělat bez toho, aby tě někdo zavraždil."

"Ty jsi byl víc než rád, ten den, co jsi mi zastavil," provokoval ho dál Blaine. "Přiznej si, že jsi mě svezl kvůli mojí hezký tvářičce."

"Čím lépe někoho znáš, tím více jím opovrhuješ. A překvapuje mě, že si to vůbec pamatuješ." Auto před nimi začalo brzdit.

"Co to má znamenat?"

"Nic, nic. Zapomeň na to." Kurt nasadil úsměv, když auto konečně zastavilo. "Dobrý den," pozdravil Kurt staršího, podsaditého muže za volantem. "Mohl byste mě a mého kamaráda svézt?"

"Možná. Záleží na tom, kam máte namířeno?"

"Znáte U Malého krále?" zeptal se Blaine. "S tím…"

"Příšerným, rukama mávajícím, otřesně zpívajícím panákem? Jasná páka. Vím, kde to je. Jedu kolem. Nalezte dovnitř." Řekl chlápek bodře. Blaine se naklonil a otevřel Kurtovi dveře.

"Až po tobě."

Kurt nasednul dovnitř, naklonil se a přibouchnul Blaineovi dveře před nosem. Blaine se tedy, rozumně, rozhodnul pro sedadlo spolujezdce, takže obešel auto a usednul do něj s hlasitým povzdechem.

"Tristian," představil se Kurt a nabídl svou líbeznou ručku k potřesení. Řidič se na něj podíval se zdviženým obočím.

"Chceš, abych ti jí políbil, princátko?"

Kurt vrátil svou ruku s trhnutím zpátky, překřížil si ruce na hrudníku a prsty si založil pod své paže. "A tohle je Cleatus."

"Tristiane. Cleatusi. Já jsem Martin. Těší mě." Odkašlal si. "Vy dva jste utečenci?"

"Ne!" Skočil mu do řeči Blaine. "Samozřejmě, že ne. V lese se nám rozbilo auto. Máme kamaráda, co je teď v Královi a má pro nás nějaký součástky."

Kurt na něj děkovně pokývnul. Tomu klukovi to myslelo, když bylo potřeba, to se musí nechat.

"Aha, hmm?" vrtěl Martin hlavou. "Takže vy dva cápkové nejste něco jako Aileen Wurnos a její nejlepší kurvička?"

"Ale, ne! To vůbec ne. Nejsme žádní vrahové! Nebo bankovní lupiči, či tak něco." Zasmál se Kurt nervózním, trochu pištivým smíchem a ignoroval Blaineův pobouřený výraz v obličeji. "Prostě, nic takového."

"Tak to sem rád, že to slyším." Poklepal Matrin lehce prsty na svůj osvěžovač vzduchu ve tvaru stromečku. "Páč jináč bych vám musel zatknout!" zasmál se.

"Jakto?" zeptal se Blaine s úsměvem, zatímco obočí se mu svraštilo. "Přece nejste policista, ne?"

"Ale, jo."

_No doprdele._

xXx

pozn. překladatelky:

V textu si můžete všimnout několika "nesrovnalostí", pramenících z toho, že autorka je původem z Velké Británie. Takže Blaine opravdu musí obejít auto, aby si sednul na místo spolujezdce, jelikož řidič má volant na pravé straně. Proto také Kurtovi galantně otevírá zadní dveře od vozu a Kurt ho nepouští sednout vedle sebe. Rovněž institut registrovaného partnerství, který je zavedený ve VB stejně jako v ČR, se v Ohiu nevyskytuje. V tomto státě USA zákony zakazují manželství, nebo jakékoli jiné druhy svazků osob stejného pohlaví.

Aileen Wurnos: americká sériová vražedkyně, při své práci prostitutky zabila sedm mužů, o kterých později u soudu tvrdila, že se jí pokusili znásilnit.


	5. kapitola 5

"… a hlava nikdy nebyla nalezena," vyprávěl Martin, zatímco potřásal svou vlastní. "To nejhorší místo činu, co sem kdy viděl."

Kutr ztěžka polknul a rukama objal své nohy, které měl opřené o sedadlo před ním. "Ale nakonec jste ho chytili?"

"Ale jo. Dycinky všechny pochytám. Je to, jako bych dokázal vycejtit vinu. Něco vám povím, hoši. Pach zločinu je něco, co nejde jen tak smejt."

Kurt doufal, že se Blaine ve sprše pořádně vydrhnul, protože _pro Boha!_

"Nevadilo by vám, kdybych dal rádio trochu víc nahlas?" zeptal se Blaine, s lehkou panikou v hlase. "Já prostě zbožňuju…" na chvíli se odmlčel, a spolknul cokoli jiného, co se mu dralo na jazyk, "… Genesis."

"To samozřejmě nebylo vůbec nic, ve srovnání se smrtícím Škorpiónem. Už jsem vám o něm vyprávěl?"

"To bylo, jak jste pochytal teroristy v mrakodrapu?" zajímal se Kurt. "Nebo to, jak jste o polední pauze zatknul gang

lupičů?"

Martin na to odseknul. "Ty o tom mluvíš, jako bych vás tu krmil báchorkama. Takže, bylo to někdy na konci devadesátejch let…"

Kurt vypnul hned v okamžiku, kdy začal s vyprávěním dalšího příběhu s příchutí hororu a smrti. Svými příhodami by zastínil i tvrďáka Clinta Eastwooda a celého jeho _Drsného Harryho_.

Blaine, disponující jedinečnou vlastností, tedy, že dokáže působit jako zaujatý posluchač, i když člověk vykládá sebevětší ptákovinu, v tuto chvíli upřímně litoval svého daru. Slušně přikyvoval, když Martin detailně popisoval nejroztodivnější druhy smrtelných zranění a kriminálních činů. Vypadal u toho tak radostně, až Kurtovi hlavou projela myšlenka, nad čím tak tenhle týpek asi může masturbovat.

Proboha! Stop. Na tohle tedy myslet nebude. Zamrkal a snažil se rozptýlit myšlením na něco jiného. Ano, tady to je. Odraz Blaineovy vážné tváře v postranním zrcátku.

Přiblble krásný Blaine. Jak krásný, tak blbý.

"… samozřejmě, že nemůžeš odjet z města, aniž bys někoho pro výstrahu nestřelil do kolene."

"Hej, hej, Martine? Mohli bychom prosím zapnout topení? Tady vzadu začíná být trochu zima." Nahnul se Kurt dopředu a na podporu svého tvrzení trochu zadrkotal zuby.

"Zima?" vysmál se mu Martin. "Nejseš nějakej choulostivej? Tobě nejni zima, že ne, Cleatusi?"

"Ne, pane," otočil se Blaine s úsměvem. "Je mi akorát."

"To proto, že máš obočí, co tě hřeje."

"Hele! Moje obočí je úplně normální!"

"Je to, jako bys měl na čele hustý koberec s dlouhýma chlupama! Pokaždý, když se na tebe podívám, tak mám chuť ho vyklepat a vyluxovat!"

"Vypadá to, že vy dva se dokážete pohádat o _čemkoliv_," povzdechnul si Martin. "Nebudete znovu probírat Spice Girls, že ne?"

"Ne," pohrdavě si odfrknul Blaine. "Ale to jenom proto, že jsme se shodli na tom, že Ginger z nich byla ta nejtalentovanější."

"A to jako kdy?" vyštěknul Kurt. "Kdy přesně jsme dospěli k tomuto závěru, pane s obočím, při jehož úpravě je zapotřebí úhloměru?"

"Vy dva mi připomínáte ty vrahounský Krayova dvojčata." Uchechtnul se Martin. "Ti se taky pořád hašteřili." Trochu se pootočil na sedadle a kouknul na Kurta. "Ty seš Reggie."

"Proč?" zeptal se Kurt.

"No, však víš. Trochu citlivka, ale přitom výbušná povaha, ti řeknu!" ukázal na Blainea. "A ty seš Ronnie."

"Nechtě mě hádat: s až šokujícím důvtipem?"

"Ne, tak trochu přiteplenej."

"Hej!" vyštěknul na něj Kurt. "Jak se opovažujete…"

"Ne, já tím nic nemyslel. Nic proti teploušům nemám. Jednou jsem s jedním pracoval na případu. Milej chlap. Jmenoval se Perry. Říkali jsme mu slaďouch Perry. Ne, teplej Perry? Nebo tak nějak podobně. Počkejte! Gay Perry. Skvělej chlápek. Vběhnul do rány kulce, co byla určená mně, víte." Martin se zavrtěl na svém sedadle. "A jednou mě políbil… Hele, už jsem vám vykládal o Vrahovi hříchů?"

Kurt se snažil otráveně neprotočit svoje oči. "Ne. Ne, to neříkal."

"Můj Bože, to byl ten nejhorší případ, na kterým sem kdy dělal. Člověk na něco takovýho jen tak nezapomene. To tě změní, jako vevnitř, víš." Jeho pohled se stočil zpátky na silnici. "Všecko je tím potom poskvrněný, všecko," mumlal si pro sebe temně.

"C-co se stalo?" zeptal se Blaine, upřímně zaujatý.

"Náboženskej blázen. Misantrop. Ten chlap byl totální psychouš, vám řeknu. Ale chytrej." Povzdychnul si. "Zavraždil skoro tucet lidí a nechal nám po sobě neskutečně divný stopy. Otisky prstů vykreslující zvrácený poselství, zprávy. Člověk, muž, přivázanej k posteli, odkázanej k pomalý smrti. Měli jsme z toho pomalu infarkt, když se pohnul. Bože. A pro toho psychopata to byl jenom blbej vtip! Nakonec jsme přišli na to, že je zabíjel podle…"

"Sedmi smrtelných hříchů?" přerušil ho se zamračeným výrazem Kurt. "Není to děj k filmu Sedm?"

"Cože? Ses zbláznil?" povzdechnul si Martin. "Todle napsal sám život."

"Ehm, tak nějak mi to taky připadá." řekl Blaine. "A víte, když nad tím tak přemýšlím… To co jste vyprávěl předtím, o tom chlápkovi, co věznil ženu v díře. Nebylo to v Mlčení jehňátek?"

"Ne, ne! To nebylo!"

"Ale vždyť jste tvrdil, že pořád opakoval "_vtírala si to pleťové mléko do kůže,"_ to byl přece Buffalo Bill!"

"Takže to teda napsali podle toho?"

"A taky pořád měníte oddělení, na kterých pracujete?" promluvil Kurt. "Organizovaný zločin? Vraždy? Vatikánský dozor? Jsem si téměř jistý, že to poslední ani neexistuje."

"Ano! Existuje! Jenom je to nový, moc se o tom neví!"

"Řekl bych…" zamyslel se Blaine a poškrábal se na nose. "To je z Šifry mistra Leonarda, ne?"

Martin začal natahovat.

"Martine?" zeptal se opatrně Kurt. "Jste opravdu policista?"

"Ano! To jsem! Jsem pořádnej policajt. Sám prezident mi řekl, že mi je nadosmrti zavázaný, za mé služby!"

"Čí prezident, že to byl?" zajímal se Blaine.

"Prezident … Palmer."

"Ze 24 hodin?"

"Dobře! Dobře! Jsem nápravný referent v oblasti vymáhání dálničních pokut. Tak! Spokojený?" Martin praštil dlaní o volant. "Pitomý děcka!"

"Vy jste dopravák?" zeptal se Kurt.

"Jsem nápravný referent v oblasti vymáhání dálničních pokut."

"Takže dopravák?"

"Laicky řečeno, ano. Civilisté nám tak říkají."

"Takže všechny ty příběhy byly z filmů? Ničeho takového jste se nikdy neúčastnil?"

"Dobře, velel jsem týmu, co odhalil velkou drogovou loupež, a poslali jsme do lochu pěknou řádku zkorumpovanejch poldů."

"Ne, to jste nevelel. To je zápletka Superpoldů."

Kurt se na Blaina povýšeně podíval. "Vážně, Cleatusi? Tys koukal na něco takového?"

"Myslel jsem, že to bude porno."

"Fajn. Jsem dopravák! Jsem dopravák!" Martin začal třást hlavou a Kurt mohl pozorovat jeho oči plné paniky ve zpětném zrcátku. " A nesnáším to! Nesnáším vypisování pokut! Nenávidím tu pitomou píšťalku. Nikdy jsem nechtěl bejt policajtem.

Chtěl jsem… chtěl jsem…"

"Co?" zeptal se jemně Kurt. "Čím jste chtěl být?"

"Zní to hloupě. Ale už od dětství jsem chtěl bejt… šéfkuchař. A Francouz."

"Prosím?"

"Jako ten malej krysák z Ratatouille."

Někdo by měl toho člověka osobně poctít domácí návštěvou a při té příležitosti mu nenápadně zničit jeho televizi.

"A chci péct dorty! A umět máslovou polevu! A taky chci pořádat fondue dýchánky!"

"Dobře, tak proč se do toho nepustíš? Co ti v tom brání?"

"Co mi v tom brání? Co třeba to, že mi už táhne na padesát? A že mám barák, na kterej musím vydělávat. A že…" Martin smutně svěsil hlavu. "Už je prostě moc pozdě!"

"Ale Martine, jestli něco opravdu chceš, měl by sis za tím jít. Nikdo nemá právo ti diktovat, co bys měl být. Jsi takový, jaký jsi! A jestli jsi ve svém srdci francouzským šéfkuchařem, tak… dobře, nauč se jejich řeč! Nauč se smažit žabí stehýnka! Začni ráčkovat a neohlížej se na nic a na nikoho! Protože takový ses narodil! Až na to, že ne. Ale na tom nezáleží! Život je moc krátký na to, abychom se nechali omezovat takovými malichernostmi, jako je národnost a dovednosti."

"V-vážně si to myslíš?"

"Samozřejmě, že ano! Co kdybych ti na začátek poradil pár receptů? Můj dvojvrstvý ananasový dort je vyhlášený po celé Limě."

"Víš ty co, Tristiane? Seš dobrej týpek." Martin se na něj podíval ve zpětném zrcátku. A s jedním rychlým pohybem zápěstí otočil knoflíkem regulujícím topení.

xXx

Kurt stál na špičkách a zuřivě mával za odjíždějícím Martinovým autem. A Blainea to stálo obrovské úsilí, nechtít ho něčím přetáhnout. Když už měl pocit, že to nutkání překonal, tak uviděl obrovského, mechanickou paží mávajícího Elvise a uslyšel tóny songu Love Me Tender, mísící se s rachotem a skřípěním celého plechového kolosu.

"Pane Bože," zašeptal Kurt. "Z blízka je to ještě horší."

"Půjdeme dovnitř? Možná bychom pro tebe mohli zorganizovat nějaký seminář o tom, jak nastartovat novou kariéru."

"Nevím, co furt máš! Jenom jsem mu nabídnul pár rad."

"Byl jsem donucený vyslechnout si diskusi asi o pěti tisících způsobech, jak připravit fondue, Kurte. Když jsem nastupoval do auta, tak jsem neznal _jediný_. A taky jsem měl nějakou chuť k životu."

"Ale…"

"Ale nic!" odseknul mu Blaine, když vcházeli do dveří. "Jenom mě nech to tady vyřídit, jasný?"

Kurt sepnul rty do tenké čárky a sarkasticky přikývnul. Což bylo něco, o čem si Blaine do tohoto víkendu myslel, že prostě není možné.

Jak uslyšela jejich kroky, tak se zpoza recepčního pultu vyklonila dívka a s očekáváním si je prohlédla. Tohle byla evidentně Blaineova parketa. Narovnal se, vypjal hruď a nasadil svůj neodolatelný, přímo zabijácký úsměv. S povytaženým obočím si pomyslel: _za chvíli mi bude zobat z rukou._

"Jste v pořádku?" zeptala se.

"Promiňte?"

"Máte nějaký tik, nebo tak něco?"

"Ale, ne. _It's one for the money, two for the show_, však víte."

"Ne."

"To je z jednoho Elvisova songu."

"Ne."

"Ne, co?"

"Ne, tohle dělat nebudu. Už mám za sebou tři stejně trapný ubytování hostů, a to jenom za dnešek. Co kdybyste se prostě zapsali, a já bych vám to tu ukázala…"

"Jsi fakt neskutečnej," odfrknul si rozmrzele Kurt. "Rádi bychom se ubytovali, prosím. Na jednu noc." Otevřel svou peněženku a vytáhnul z ní platební kartu.

"Bydlí tu dnes někdo zajímavý?" zeptal se Blaine a _nenuceně_ se opřel o pult. "Někdo slavnej?"

Dívka si nedůvěřivým pohledem změřila jeho ruku a pomalu řekla. "Očekáváte snad Willa a Kate?" Poté si vzala kartu a otevřela knihu hostů. "Jména?"

"Tristian Le Pone a Cleatus Buckeye," odpověděl Kurt s důstojným výrazem. "Dvoulůžkový pokoj, prosím."

"Obávám se, že mám volný jenom jednolůžkový s letištěm." Otočila kartu a podezřele se zadívala na vyražené jméno Burt Hummel. "Pořád ho chcete?"

"A lidi se diví, proč nevěřím v Boha," povzdechnul si Kurt. "Ano, prosím."

"Je tohle Sting?" vypadlo najednou z Blainea. Když se dívka ohlédla, kam ukazoval, tak se Blaine chopil svojí šance,

naklonil se nad pult a z knihy hostů se snažil přečíst jména dalších ubytovaných zákazníků.

_Alan Úžasný a André Gigant - Pokoj 314._

To musí být oni.

"Jé, no věřila byste tomu?" řekl Blaine, když se recepční otočila zpátky a její pohled okamžitě spočinul na natočené knize. "Nakonec to nebyl Sting. Byla to zeď." Blaine se omluvně usmál. "Takže, říkal jsem si, jestli byste náhodou neměla pokoj, jehož číslo by začínalo trojkou? Víte, to tady kvůli mému kamarádovi." Plácnul Kurta do zad. "Trpí extrémním OCD a začal by vyšilovat, kdyby se v čísle pokoje nevyskytovala alespoň jedna trojka. Je to fakt pěknej blázen."

Kurt věnoval Blaineovi dlouhý, útrpný pohled a pak pokývnul, na znamení souhlasu. A ještě jednou. A ještě jednou.

Po dvanáctém pokývnutí dívka nadzvedla obočí. "Mám tu 231?"

Blaine se podíval zpátky na Kurta a doufal, že pochopil signál, který mu tím dal. Kurt si hluboce povzdechnul a demonstrativně zvednul svou ruku a položil jí na pult.

Bouchnul s ní.

A potom shodil budík, telefon a knihu hostů na zem.

"No, má rád, když to začíná trojkou. Začíná. Taky má rád, když je ta trojka následovaná jedničkou a…"

"Tak zaprvé," střelila pohledem po Kurtovi. "Tohle si posbíráš. Zadruhé. Jestli chcete pořádat gay orgie s těma dvěma týpkama, to je čistě vaše věc. Jenom nebuďte moc hlasitý. Ten vysokej byl k nakousnutí. Fakt vám závidím, ale proboha, už dál neurážejte mojí inteligenci." Našpulila rty a dodala. "Dám vás na 316."

Blaineovi zčervenaly tváře, když se Kurt sehnul, aby mohl posbírat jím shozené věci ze země. Evidentně ho jeho dar vše hladce vyřešit začal opouštět. Dívka mu podala klíče do ruky a on na ni pokývnul. "Děkuji."

"Děkuji," dodal Kurt, když vracel všechny shozené věci na své místo a rovnal je precizně do jedné linie rovnoběžné s okrajem pultu.

"Nemáte za co."

"Děkuji," zazubil se Kurt. "Děkuji, děkuji, děkuji…"

"Kurte!" vmetl mu Blaine šeptem do tváře. "Přestaň s tím už. Vždyť nemáš OCD!"

"No výborně. Teď abych začal odznova! Děk…" Blaine ho v tu chvíli čapnul za límeček od košile a táhnul ho směrem ke schodům. "Přece nemůžeš čekat, že jen tak vypadnu z charakteru," stěžoval si Kurt. "Marlon Brando vždycky říkal, že bys sis tím mohl uhnat mrtvici."

xXx

"Mohl bys přestat cvakat tím vypínačem?" zasyčel Blaine, když opatrně zavřel dveře. "Přísahám, že tě…"

"Co?" odseknul mu Kurt a protočil očima nad jeho přemrštěnou starostí o to, aby je nikdo neslyšel. "Co uděláš, Blaine?"

"Já… zavolám Wesovi." Vytáhnul si z kapsy mobilní telefon a snažil se nevzplanout pod Kurtovým naštvaným pohledem.

Vyťukal Wesovo číslo a zhluboka se nadechnul, aby si dodal kuráže."

"Ty to prostě nevzdáš, že ne?" odpověděl Wes po sedmém zazvonění. "Tak co chceš?"

"Zníš docela vyčerpaně. Jak je na tom Finn?" zeptal se Blaine s jedním uchem přitisknutým k telefonu a druhým na dveře.

"Je jak bláznivý štěně na Prozacu. Udělal jsem obrovskou chybu, když jsem nás ubytoval do pokoje s kabelovkou. On tu sedí a neustále přepíná kanály. Jsem si jistej, že ještě chvíli a budu z toho mít epilepsii a on syndrom karpálního tunelu."

"Prášky na spaní. Věř mi. Jestli je něco, na co jsem fakt machr, tak jsou to únosy. Předpokládám, že jste někde v motelu?

Ta dívka… nebo muž na recepci by určitě nějaké měla mít. Podstrč jich pár Finnovi a máš po starostech! Můžeš si vzít peníze, mince a jeho tam nechat."

"Myslíš… myslíš, že by to tak vážně fungovalo?" do Wesova hlasu se začala vkrádat radost. "To by mohlo! Mohl bych odtud zmizet a pak ti zavolat, kde jsem ho nechal! Díky, Blaine!"

"Nemáš za…" Wes zavěsil dříve, než to Blaine stačil doříct. Ale to bylo jedno. Konečně měli nějaký plán.

"Vidíš? Teď už jenom musíme počkat a poslouchat, dokud Wes neodejde z pokoje, abychom se tam vloupali a vzali ty peníze."

"A Finna."

"A Finna, jo. Samozřejmě. "Říkal jsem ti, že něco vymyslím."

"Nebo něco _jiného._"

To byla poslední kapka. Blaine už to neustálé rýpání a odsekávání dál nezvládnul. "Cože? Co to s tebou je? Dělám všechno, co můžu, abych to dal do pořádku, a pořád ti to není dost dobrý! Co po mně ještě chceš?"

"Vážně? Děláš si ze mě legraci? Neslyším o tobě skoro rok a najednou se tu z čistajasna objevíš a uneseš mi bratra! Co to má do háje znamenat?"

"Já jsem to takhle nechtěl! Prostě se jenom ocitnul ve špatnej čas na špatným místě!" řekl Blaine naštvaně, tak naštvaně, jak to jenom šeptem dokázal.

"Aha! Takže on jen tak čirou náhodou přichomýtnul k bankovní loupeži a hloupou shodou okolností u sebe měl sklenici plnou cenných mincí a nakonec, no není to vtipný, se z něj úplnou náhodou vyklubal můj zatracenej brácha!"

"Děkuju ti za zasvěcení do problému, ale nic z toho není moje chyba!"

"Co? A je snad moje?" zavrtěl Kurt nevěřícně hlavou.

"Tak trochu," zamumlal si Blaine spíš pro sebe. "Podívej, prostě na to zapomeň. Jestli se ještě chvíli budeme takhle hádat, tak nás uslyší. Anebo my neuslyšíme Wese, až bude odcházet."

"To ale jenom v případě, že opravdu odejde. Proč si myslíš, že to vážně udělá? A pokud opravdu jo, jak si můžeš být tak jistej, že nevezme Finna s sebou?"

"Protože jestli jsem se za tenhle víkend něco naučil, tak to, že Wes je naprosto šílenej, jak přijde na provazy. Určitě už má Finna někde zalasovanýho, nebo minimálně omotanýho v klubku provazů a přivázanýho ke stropu jak někde v opičárně."

Vsadil bych se, že to musí být něco, v ložnici." Kurt odstoupil od dveří a s rukama v bok si nesouhlasně prohlédl pokoj. "Příliš, přespříliš béžové."

Blaine, trochu otřesený představou Wese mávajícího lasem nad hlavou se otočil na mračícího se Kurta. "Podívej, Kurte? Vážně mě to mrzí. Je mi líto, že jsem ti znova vlítnul do života a zničil ti famózní rande s tím nejskvělejším přítelem pod sluncem."

"S kým?"

"S Colinem!" vykřiknul Blaine a hned litoval té hlasitosti. "Chtěl jsem říct s Colinem," zopakoval šeptem.

Kurt pokrčil rameny. "S kým?"

"Tvým přítelem? Jak jsi mohl zapomenout na Colina? Nepřivádělo tě snad jeho pouhé jméno do extáze? Ah, promiň, to bude spíš on, kdo tě do ní přivádí."

"Aha! Jasně! Colin! Správně. Jo, co se toho týče…" Kurt si povzdechnul a odevzdaně rozhodil rukama. "Dobře, zapomeň na něj. Žádný Colin neexistuje! Vyhrál jsi! Spokojenej?"

"Cože?" Blaineovi najednou vyschlo v krku. "Žádný Colin?"

"Dobrá," zadrhnul se Kurt a začal se lehce červenat. "Je tu _jeden_ Colin, ale není to _můj_ Colin. A je to opravdu účetní, a byli jsme na rande, ale nechodíme spolu a přestaň se smát!"

"Nemůžu si pomoct! Ty sis vymyslel Colina? Colina? Proč ne třeba Normana? Nebo Dereka? Nebo všechny dohromady?"

"Colin byl prostě jedno nešťastně pojmenované nevyvedené rande a já jsem se nemohl dočkat, až mu bude konec. A samozřejmě, ten fakt, že jsi to byl ty, kdo mi zavolal, to asi milionkrát zkomplikoval. Jak jsem měl uvažovat rozumně, když mi volal ten, na kterého jsem myslel nepřetržitě posledního půl roku? Ten, jehož úsměv si nedokážu vymazat z paměti, i kdybych se rozkrájel! Ten chlap, na kterého stačí jenom lehce pomyslet a každé rande je potom v ruinách! Takže tenhle chlap mi zavolá a řekne mi, že se se mnou potřebuje okamžitě sejít. A já se jako potřeštěnej blázen můžu přetrhnout, abych byl co nejrychleji u něj. A to jenom proto, abych tě pak našel s tvým šíleným přítelem, jak spolu vytváříte něco jako slabej odvar Mickeyho a Mallory."

"Počkej, počkej. Tím myslíš, že mě chceš?"

"Ano. Ano, chci tě! Moje srdce tluče jen a jen pro tebe a vítr si šeptá tvé jméno. Spokojenej? Jasně, klidně se mi směj! Ten blbeček co jsi s ním jednou něco měl, se do tebe zabouchnul. Ha! Hrozně vtipný." Kurt svěsil hlavu a otočil se od něj zády. "Jsem takovej pitomec. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem se do toho nechal zatáhnout!"

"Ty jsi pitomec!" vypadlo z Blainea. "Neskutečnej blbeček!"

"Šmarjá! Děkuju! Vážně ti děkuju!"

"Ne, ne! Podívej se na mě, já jsem blbec taky!" zakroutil Blaine hlavou a usmál se. "Tohle všechno jsem dělal pro tebe! Chtěl jsem jít přímo za tebou! Chtěl jsem…" položil Kurtovi ruku na záda, "… být pro tebe dost dobrej. Ale potřeboval jsem peníze. Tak jsem vzal tuhle poslední práci a pak jsem měl v plánu si tě najít," povzdechnul si. "Ale tvůj brácha si mě našel první."

Kurt se kousnul do rtu a nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. "Jo, vážně? A co Wes? Hmm? Co jsi mu měl v plánu říct?"

"Ehm, nic? Do toho mu nic není."

"Do toho mu nic není? Samozřejmě, že je! Vždyť je to tvůj přítel!"

"Cože? Jsi úplně zešílel? To teda není!"

"No tak, Blaine! První věc, co mi řekl, byla, že vy dva jste partneři."

"Ve zločinu, ty idiote! Wes ani není gay!"

"Ale…"

"Navykládal jsem mu, že jsi jeden vlivnej mafián, se kterým jsem kdysi na něčem dělal. Jenom Bůh ví, proč mi to uvěřil, když ty vypadáš jako dobrá víla z pohádky, ale…" Blaine pozvednul svoje dlaně. "Žádný přítel. Přísahám."

"Takže, ty jsi… pro mě vykradl banku?" položil si ruku na hrudník a v očích se mu zalesklo. "To je tak romantický. A zločinecký. Ale hlavně romantický."

"Blaine se pousmál, zmenšil už tak malou vzdálenost mezi nimi a vzal Kurtovu tvář do dlaní. "Okradl bych pro tebe vlastní babičku."

"To je… sladký? Asi, nejspíš. Popravdě, myslím, že bys měl přestat mluvit," řekl Kurt a přitáhnul si Blaineova ústa k polibku.

_Šest měsíců!_ Šest dlouhých měsíců byl nucený žít bez tohohle. Šest měsíců bez jemnosti Kurtových rtů, bez toho, aby cítil jeho tělo pod svými dlaněmi, bez chutě jeho jazyka. V hlavě mu běželo, jaké by to bylo, kdyby zbytek svého života strávil přilepený ke Kurtově tváři.

"Postel!" to jediné byl Kurt schopný říct, když se na chvíli vymanil z jeho sevření. "Honem, honem."

"Nemůžeme!" šeptal mu Blaine, mezitím, co byl zaměstnaný okusováním jeho ušního lalůčku. "Unesený bratr. Wes. Poslouchat. Musíme."

"Najdu si nového bratra! Postel!"

Blaine byl odhodlaný, ale všechno má své meze. Polibky, vzdechy, lichotky létající vzduchem, ruce navzájem bloudící po jejich tělech, hledající si svojí cestu pod oblečení, jeho úsudek rychle změnily. Vratkými kroky se snažili jejich stále spojená těla přesunout ode dveří k jednoduché, snížené posteli, přičemž se jim povedlo srazit všechny předměty, co se jim postavily do cesty. Blaine šťavnatě zaklel pokaždé, když se mu pod nohy připletla židle, nebo dokonce zeď a on musel odtrhnout svoje rty od těch Kurtových. Konečně ucítil, jak se mu lýtka otřela o okraj postele. V tu samou chvíli Kurt ztratil rovnováhu, svalil se na záda a stáhnul Blainea s sebou, který se tak najednou ocitnul na něm.

Potěšeni z jejich nově nabyté pozice se začali pomalu pohybovat a přirážet, mezitím, co si stále vyměňovali vášnivé polibky. Kurt zalapal po dechu, když ucítil Blaineovu erekci otírající se o jeho stehno. "Chceš, abych přestal?" zeptal se Blaine bez dechu a hlasitě zasténal, když ho Kurt uchopil a přes kalhoty mu začal masírovat jeho stále tvrdší penis. "Dobře, beru to jako ne." Mezitím, co ho Kurt dráždil svou dlaní, zabořil hlavu do prohlubně u krku, do které se lehce zakousnul. Na ten popud Kurt hlasitě zasténal, což Blainea vzrušilo ještě víc.

Bože, nechápal, jak to mohl tak dlouho vydržet, aniž by se Kurta nedotýkal. Jeho bloudící ruce konečně našly zip od kalhot a pomalu ho rozepnuly. Už jenom ten zvuk sám o sobě zněl jeho uším neskutečně eroticky. Kurt se kousnul do spodního rtu, když ucítil, jak Blaineovy prsty vklouzávají pod lem jeho boxerek a pevně uchopují jeho ptáka. "Prosím," řekl přiškrceným hlasem. Se zasténáním začal Blaine pohybovat svou rukou po jeho penisu a zalapal po dechu, když ucítil, jak se jeho vlastní erekce otírá o Kurtovo tělo.

Pak ucítil Kurtovy ruce, jak přejíždí přes jeho hrudník, pokračují níž, rozepínají knoflíky od jeho kalhot a konečně osvobozují jeho penis ze zajetí spodního prádla. Než ho Kurt stihnul pořádně uchopit, Blaine jeho prsty odstrčil, spojil jejich erekce dohromady a začal je rychle společně dráždit, v pevném sevření.

"Ach, Bože!" vykřiknul Kurt a jeho ruce horečně přejížděly po Blaineových zádech. V v okamžiku, kdy se Blaine neúprosně přiblížoval k orgasmu a začínal nabývat pocitu, že jeho kůže se asi třikrát zmenšila, tak Kurt křečovitě sevřel v pěstích látku jeho trika. "Blaine!" prohnul se v zádech a lehký vzdych vyšel z jeho úst, ztlumený neustávajícím polibkem. Ten Blaine přerušil zakloněním hlavy v okamžiku, kdy s výkřikem dospěl ke svému orgasmu. Svalil se na Kurta, mumlal mu jeho jméno do ucha a celé jeho tělo se chvělo ze všeho vypětí. Líbal ho na jeho zavřená víčka a téměř neslyšně šeptal něžnosti na Kurtovu horkou, zpocenou pokožku. Po chvíli, kdy se téměř bez dechu vymanil z jejich objetí, se nad Kurtem lehce nadzvednul a lehnul si těsně vedle něj. Pevně jej objal v náručí. Kurt mu položil hlavu na hrudník a poslouchal jeho tlukoucí srdce, které se pomalu uklidňovalo po vykonané námaze.

"Pane Bože," vypadlo z Kurta, když konečně popadl dech a našel slova.

"Já vím," zasmál se Blaine. "Já vím."

"Ne, já to tak vážně myslím. Pane Bože! Tohle byl ten nejlepší víkend, co jsem za hodně dlouho zažil, a to jsem ho většinu strávil přivázaný k troubě."

Blaine se zakřenil. "Mám to stejně."

"A byl jsi postřelenej."

"To teda."

"A okradenej."

"To docela zabíjí náladu," řekl na to Blaine, zatímco si hrál s pramínkem Kurtových vlasů. "Chtěl bych si to ještě zopakovat."

"Co? Teď? Vůbec necítím svoje nohy!"

"Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel. Chci být s tebou. Pořád. A opakovat tohle znovu a znovu a znovu…"

"Tak to je mi fakt líto, Finne!" došel k nim zvuk rozhovoru. "Říkal jsem ti, že se nemáš vrtět, takže teď si lež, spadlej na zemi, a přemýšlej o důsledcích svých činů, mladý muži!" Následovalo prásknutí dveřmi.

"Wes," zašeptal Blaine. "Musíme jít. Hned."


	6. kapitola 6

"Ne, Kurte, počkej. Sakra!" odtrhnul se Blaine od Kurtových rtů a zíral na vejpůl rozlomenou kreditku. "To už je třetí. Potřebuju se pořádně _soustředit_ a to nemůžu, když… ne!" šťouchnul do Kurta. "Žádný líbání. Aspoň dokud se nedostaneme do toho pokoje."

"Dobře, dobře." Povzdechnul si Kurt a z peněženky vytáhl další kartu. "Tady, zkus tuhle."

"Kolik jich tam ještě máš?"

"Mám velké a drahé nároky," pokrčil rameny. "Netrap se tím, většinou jsou stejně přečerpané."

"Cože? To jako všechny?"

"Marc Jacobs vydal novou kolekci."

"Tos jí jako skoupil celou?"

"Ne. Koupil jsem si jenom náramek na nohu. Jeden."

"Jeden náramek? Ty jsi přečerpal tři kreditky na jednom náramku?" Blaine pokývnul hlavou směrem ke dveřím. "Až se tam dostaneme, tak už si nikdy nebudeš muset dělat starosti o peníze," usmál se na něj a opět zasunul kreditku mezi rám a dveře. "Tedy, aspoň prozatím. Až nám peníze dojdou, tak si najdu nějakou další práci. Nebudeš se muset trápit přečerpanýma účtama. A příště si klidně koupíš ty náramky dva."

_Aha,_ proběhlo Kurtovi hlavou právě v okamžiku, když se ozvalo tiché cvaknutí, jak dveře povolily, a Blaine mu podal zpátky jeho kartu. _Takhle._

Blaine byl zloděj. Profesionální. Samozřejmě. Proč by s tím měl chtít přestat? Kurt chápal to vzrušení, co to přinášelo. Ale před chvílí přece Blaine tvrdil, že Lima měla být jeho poslední prací. A teď tu plánoval další. To už ho Kurt začal nudit? Vždyť to mohlo být tak kolik, deset minut? A navíc, dva náramky? Co s nima, proboha.

"Kurte, jsme tam." Čapnul ho za ruku, čímž vybudil jeho smysly na maximum. Zatřásl hlavou, aby zahnal všechny myšlenky a následoval Blainea do pokoje. Povzdechnul si, hned jak prošel dveřmi.

Finn tam ležel na posteli, otočený zády k nim, ruce přivázané k jejímu rámu a horečně se o ni otíral. "Ještě, ještě! No tak!"

Bylo to jak deja vu z dob, kdy společně sdíleli pokoj ve sklepě.

Kurt si hlasitě odkašlal. "Máme se vrátit za chvilku?"

"Lidi!" Finn se prudce otočil na posteli. "Vy ste mě přišli zachránit!" V přívalu nadšení by málem spadnul, kdyby nebylo Blainea, který rychle přiskočil a v pádu ho zachytil. "Ten tvůj pitomej parťák mi svázal ruce i nohy. A pustil díl Gossip Girl. Nevím, co z toho je vlastně horší."

"Takže ses rozhodl, že se budeš třít o postel?"

"Snažil jsem se povolit ty provazy. Nejsem úplnej tupec, Kurte, proboha. Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že jste se pro mě vrátili. Jste prostě nejlepší." Finnovi dojetím téměř selhával hlas. "Děkuju."

Blaine mezitím začal povolovat provazy poutající Finnovy nohy. Finnovy obrovské nohy. Finnovy obrovské nohy, které mu právě nekontrolovaně prosvištěly kolem hlavy, jak se hromotluk radostně vrtěl.

"Uklidni se trochu!" řekl Kurt a dřepnul si na podlahu, aby s pouty pomohl. "Ještě Blaineovi ukopneš hlavu."

"Skvělý! V to taky doufám! To ho snad naučí, že unášet lidi, jejich drobáčky a jejich bratry se nemá!"

V okamžiku, jak to dořekl, se mu rozklepaly rty a rozbrečel se.

"No," pronesl Blaine, "tak tohle jsem fakt nečekal."

"Hej, hej," zvednul se Kurt ze země, aby ho mohl obejmout a utěšit. "Bude to v pořádku."

"To je pořád něco, vždycky se pokazí něco dalšího a mě už to nebaví, jsem unavenej a navíc v tý televizi pouštějí něco jako nekončící celodenní maraton Gossip Girl. Já chci domů, Kurte!"

"Notak, neplakej. Všechno bude zase dobrý, uvidíš."

"Já nepláču!"

"Ne, jasně že ne. Promiň."

"Neříkej Rachel, že jsem brečel."

"Neřeknu, neboj." Ujistil ho Kurt.

"Nebo mámě."

"Ani jí." Souhlasil Kurt.

"Ani Burtovi?"

"Co kdybychom se dohodli, že to zůstane jenom mezi náma? A tady tím pistolníkem?"

Blaine zčervenaly tváře, tak se znovu pustil do rozvazování pout na Finnových nohách. "Měli bysme si pospíšit. Wes může být zpátky každou chvílí."

"Já nikam nejdu!" střeli po něm Finn neústupným pohledem. "Ne bez mojí sklenice."

"Co?" zamrkal Blaine. "Ty mince…?"

"Wes si vzal je, i peníze sebou. A já bez nich neodejdu."

"Finne!" nevěřícně se na něj obořil Kurt. "Jsou to jenom peníze! Na nich nezáleží."

"To teda záleží!" skopal si Finn povolené provazy z nohou a nastavil Blaineovi svoje ještě stále svázané ruce. "Byly mýho táty, jasný?" kousnul se do rtu a díval se stranou. "Byly jeho a…" hlas se mu ztrácel. "Jsou to jediné, co mi zbylo."

Kurt mu utřel tváře do svého rukávu a sám cítil, jak mu tečou slzy.

"Wes má ty peníze?" procedil Blaine mezi zuby. "Prostě skvělý."

"Nechceš tu navrhnout, že bysme zůstali?" zeptal se Kurt ledovým hlasem. "Myslel jsem, že tohle celé bylo o Finnovi?"

"To taky je! A Finn tu chce počkat!" řekl Blaine. "Tolik jsme riskovali, abychom se sem dostali. Vyplatí se počkat, abys dostal, pro co jsi sem šel, ne?"

"Pro co jsem sem šel? Jasně. Už to chápu. Omluvíš mě na chvilku?" prohlásil a naprosto ignoroval Blaineův frustrovaný výraz plný obav. "Jenom si potřebuju dojít na záchod."

Rychle, že se ani jeden z nich nezmohl na slovo, se Kurt zvednul, přešel pokoj a zabouchnul za sebou dveře. Jak byl jednou v koupelně, tak se celou svou tíhou opřel o dveře a s hlubokým nádechem po nich sjel až na zem. Jak byl jednou na ní, tak vydechnul, omotal si ruce kolem kolenou a opřel si o ně hlavu.

Takhle to nemělo být. Tohle na něj bylo moc. Vážně by zvládnul žít s Blainem takovýhle život? A chtěl by ho vůbec Blaine mít u sebe? Ve filmech vždycky mívají hlavní padouši krásnou milenku, ne? I když, ve většině případů ten příběh nekončí zrovna nejšťastněji.

_Počkat._ To Kurt vážně přemýšlel o to, že by s Blainem utekl? A co jeho táta? Carole? Finn? Kurt si opět rozpomněl na tu bolest, co byla čitelná z tváře jeho bratra. Dokázal by žít s tím, že něco takového někomu způsobil? Že by bral lidem věci, na které si těžce vydělali, které pro ně byly cenné?

Kurt se kousnul do rtu a prsty se zaťal do stehen. Alternativa k tomu byla žádný Blaine. To byla… to byla hrozná myšlenka. Protože i když spolu byli tak krátce, tak si k němu i za tak malý časový úsek dokázal vytvořit dost silné pouto. Byl si naprosto jistý, že to, co cítí k Blaineovi není jenom pitomá přitažlivost. Ne, bylo v tom zcela určitě mnohem víc.

To ještě nemohla být _láska_, že ne?

"Co se tu kurva děje?" Kurt trochu nadskočil, když k němu zpoza zavřených dveří dolehl Wesův hlas. "Co tady děláš?"

xXx

"Wesi!" vyšlo z Blainea. "Ehm… zdravíčko!"

"Tys mě podfouknul!" vykřiknul Wes a rychle si sáhnul pro pistoli, co měl v bundě. "Už zase! A kde je ten druhej?"

"Kdo? Jo, Kurt." Díky bohu, že odešel na ten záchod. Po Blaineově hloupé, hloupé poznámce. Sakra, co ho to jenom napadlo? "Toho jsem nechal. Jenom mě zpomaloval. Hele, koukej, tady máme minibar, co si na to sednout a…"

"Ne, ne. Na to ti znova neskočím." Zamával výhružně se zbraní. "A přestaň se hýbat. Stůj tak, abych na tebe viděl."

"Jasný, už stojím. Ani krůček dál. Podívej, nech si ty peníze. To mě zas tak netrápí. Teda ne, že bych o ně nestál, fakt bych je rád měl, ale nebazíruju na tom, víš?"

"To je obrácená psychologie?" povzdechnul si Wes, přitáhnul si pytel s penězi blíže k tělu a zvednul obočí. "Neuraz se, ale moc ti to nejde."

Sakra. Potřeboval ho nějak vyvést z míry.

"Ano. Ano, to je." Tak. Geniální.

Wes trošku naklonil hlavu. "Seš padlej na hlavu?"

"Já jsem padlej na hlavu? Já?" zasmál se Blaine. "Připomeň mi, prosím, který z nás dvou tu odešel s penězi, aby došel pro prášky, co měly uspat Finna, aby pak mohl _odejít s penězi_?"

Wes na něj zíral jak na zjevení, oči měl vykulené a tvá mu bledla každou vteřinou víc a víc. "Ne… to … já…do prdele! Já tě snad střelím ještě jednou!"

"Tak do toho! Pokud to teda zvládneš." Dobíral si ho Blaine. "Dávají k tomu i návod k použití?"

"Vole? Přestaň s těma Jedi trikama, nějak to nefunguje," mudroval Finn.

"Měl bys poslechnout svýho přerostlýho kámoše. Co kdyby ses mi prostě klidil z cesty? Stejně jsme to měli v plánu, po týhle bance."

"Až na to," zhluboka se nadechnul, když uviděl, jak se koupelnové dveře se zavrzáním pomalu otevíraly. "Až na to, že ty si bereš _všechno._"

"Výdaje." Pokrčil rameny Wes, stojící zády k pomalu se přibližujícímu Kurtovi. "Víš, kolik tenhle cvalda sní?"

"Proč si ze mě všichni utahujou kvůli mý výšce? Ty do mě navíc nemáš co rejpat, ty přerostlá kozo!"

_Udrž na sobě jeho pozornost,_ opakoval si Blaine jako mantru. _Hlavně se nesmí otočit!_

"Kterou ze Spice Girls máš nejradši?"

"Cože?" zeptali se unisono Finn i Wes. Oba vypadali překvapeně. Popravdě, Blaine byl taky trochu překvapený.

"Však víš? Spice Girls? Moje byla Ginger.

"To se snažíš získat nějakej čas?" zajímalo Wese. "Protože to je buď to, nebo seš duševně chorej."

"Navíc, Baby byla roztomilejší," přisadil si Finn. "Ginger byla, taková stará mladá. Jako OldSpice."

Kurt už Wesovi mohl téměř dýchat na záda, v ruce pevně držel, počkat, byla to záchodová štětka? Dobrý Bože. Všichni tady umřeme. Blaine se nadechnul. "No tak, dopřej mi to potěšení."

"Fajn. Byla to Sporty Spice." Ukročil si dozadu. "Nechť je ti to útěchou v tvých nastávajících, v chudobě se utápějících, nocích, v…"

Podlaha za ním zavrzala a než stačil jakkoliv zareagovat, tak se na něj Kurt se vrhnul.

"Co se to do… ale, fuj! To je mokrý!" Ruka se zbraní mu poklesla, jak ho Kurt energicky plácal štětkou přes ramena a obličej. "Přestaň! Vždyť to bylo použitý! Použitý!"

"To máš za unesení mýho bráchy! A za postřelení Blainea! A za to, že jsem si myslel, že s ním chod…_sakra!_"

Wes se vzpamatoval rychle a právě teď si ho kontroloval zády k sobě, s hlavní přitlačenou ke spánku. "Takže ses ho zbavil, Blaine, jo?"

"Wesi! Klídek, jo?" Blaine vykročil dopředu, ale okamžitě se zastavil, když mu namířil zbraní na obličej. _Kurt!_ Jeho srdce mu bilo v hrudníku jako splašené. Jak mohl být takhle pitomej? Vystavit Kurta takovému nebezpečí?

Tak takhle by to s nimi dopadlo? Kdyby se mu povedlo rozptýlit Wese něčím třpytivým a dostat se odtud pryč? Strávil by pak každou noc starostmi o Kurta, zatímco on by si hrál na Grace Kelly, k jeho Cary Grantovi? Co by to bylo za budoucnost? Takhle to pro něj Blaine nechtěl.

"Možná by za něj jeho mafiánský kamarádíčci zaplatili tučný výkupný. Co říkáš?"

"Cože? Jo tak. Na to jsem zapomněl." Blaine si zoufale projel vlasy rukama. "Takže, Kurt…není tak úplně Hrůzný Kurt."

"Cože to nejsem?"

"Počkej, cože? Chceš mi říct, že nepatří k výkvětu místního podsvětí?"

"No, _květinka_ to definitivně je."

" Hej! Je to můj brácha, takže si nech tyhle teploušský přirovnání od cesty."

"Jo," přisadil si Wes. "To bylo trochu nevhodný, Blaine."

"Ne, nech mě to vysvětlit… my… máme společnou minulost. Řekněme, že už jsem ho jednou unesl. A že se nám to tak trochu zvrhlo."

"Takže on nevelel Velký vlakový loupeži?"

"Ehm, to ne. To by mu teď bylo osmdesát, Wesi! Ale skvěle líbá, to se musí nechat. Když pominu ostatní věci."

Kurt se usmál. "Díky!"

"Nemáš za co."

"A tobě se neříká _Zrůdný Blaine_?"

"Ne, to vskutku neříká."

"Tomu nevěřím. Tvrdíš mi tady, že si teplá verze toho šaramantního vrahouna Teda Bundyho?" povzdechnul si Wes. "Je vůbec něco, co ti vyjde z úst pravda, Blaine?"

"Počkat, počkat. Vy jste spolu spali? Ty a Kurt?" vykřiknul najednou Finn. "Kdy?"

"Právě není ten nejvhodnější okamžik," pokýval Kurt hlavou směrem ke svým rukám, které byly v pevném Wesově sevření.

"Pane Bože! Vy jste to dělali, zatímco jsem byl unesenej a mučenej! Vy prostopášný děvky!"

"_Finne!_"

"No tak. Pusť Kurta. Nemá s tím nic společnýho."

"Dám ti teď na výběr, Blaine. Protože přeze všechno, tě mám pořád rád." Zesílil sevření paže, kterou měl kolem Kurtova krku. "Můžeš jít se mnou. Rozdělíme si peníze. Anebo, já beru peníze a beru je i s ním."

"S ním nikam nejdeš!" vyštěknul na něj Finn, už se nakračoval směrem k němu, ale zastavil se, když Wes přimáčknul pistoli silněji ke Kurtově hlavě.

Blaine se kousnul do rtu. Nemohl ho nechat odejít s Kurtem. Dobře věděl, že jak měl Wes v ruce zbraň, že si to říkalo o průšvih. I s rybářským prutem by zvládnul někomu vypíchnout oko. A Blaine nemohl dopustit, aby Kurtovi někdo ublížit. To by si nikdy neodpustil.

"Dobře, dobře," přikývnul Blaine. "To by šlo."

"Blaine!" vydechnul Kurt.

"Byla to s ním jenom jednorázovka," nepřestával Blaine mluvit. "Jasně, že je roztomilej a všechno, ale to neznamená, že jsem se do něj snad _zamiloval_, nebo co." To bolelo. Píchlo ho u srdce a ani neměl čas na to, aby přemýšlel, co to všechno znamená, protože Blaine pokračoval dál. "No tak, už ho pusť a vypadneme odsud."

Kurtovy rty byly pevně sevřené a z očí mu pomalu stékaly slzy. Blaine se nikdy v životě necítil hůř.

"Jednorázovka?" otočil se na něj Finn. "Ty kurevníku! Chceš mi říct, že jsi mýho malýho brášku akorát svedl a využil?"

"Jsem starší, než ty, Finne. A ne," řekl pevně Kurt. "Nikdo mě nesvedl a nevyužil. A nikomu to znova nedovolím."

A tohle? Tohle _opravdu_ zabolelo.

"Vidíš? Myslíš, že bych zvládnul poslouchat ty jeho řeči každej den? Jenom proto, že má hezký tělo a hebkou kůži? Jenom proto, že je sladkej, zábavnej a ohebnej, to ještě neznamená, že bych si ho snad chtěl _vzít_, nebo co. Takže držet ho jako rukojmího je ti prostě k ničemu. Je mi úplně ukradenej. Celá tahle situace mi nemůže být víc lhostejná."

"Svatá prostoto!" řekl afektovaně Wes. "Ty ho miluješ!"

"Cože?" Blaine se nervózně zasmál. "Já. Pfff. Ne!"

"To teda jo, vole! Seš v tom až po uši." Ukázal na něj svýma stále svázanýma rukama. "Miluješ Kurta!"

"Ne, to ne!" vykřiknul Blaine. "Já ne…" To bylo absurdní. Podíval se na Kurta, přímo do jeho nadějí rozšířených očí. Pak sjel níže, k jeho lehce pootevřeným, plným rtům. _Ať jde všechno k čertu,_pomyslel si. "Fajn! Tak ho miluju. Nejspíš. Já nevím. Spokojený?"

"Vážně?" zeptal se Kurt, celý napjatý. "Blaine?"

Blaine se na něj zadíval, v ústech mu vyschlo a srdce se mu rozbušilo o něco rychleji. A v tu chvíli prostě _věděl._ "Ano, miluju tě…"

Kurt se zasmál. "To je úžasný!"

"Au!" vykřiknul Wes, když mu Kurt dupnul na nohu a rozeběhnul se do Blaineovy náruče, aby ho pevně obejmul. "Au, au!" poskakoval Wes na jedné noze. "Kurva! Nemůžu vás vystát, ani jednoho z vás!" Přitáhnul si vak s penězi blíže k hrudníku a namířil na ně zbraní.

"Hele, poslechni, udělej, co musíš," řekl Finn a natahoval k němu ruce, jak se pomalu přibližoval. "Ale mohl bys tu nechat tu sklenici?"

"Zbláznil ses? Víš, jak jsou ty mince cenný? Ne, co se vůbec ptám, vždyť seš to ty. Jasně, že nevíš."

"Wesi, patřili jeho otci." Blaine si přitáhnul Kurta blíže k sobě. "Je mu jedno, jakou mají cenu."

"A tomu mám jako věřit? Jak mám vědět, že si je nerozdělíte a neodletíte spolu do San Franciska?"

"On ti nelže. Opravdu byly mýho táty. A jsou to jediný, co mi po něm zbylo. Nevypadáš, jako zlej týpek. Pokud teda zrovna někoho nesvazuješ, nebo ho neokrádáš, nebo nevybíráš programy na televizi. No tak." Finn už od něj byl na krok daleko. "Víš, že se to nedělá."

Wes přeskakoval pohledem z jednoho na druhého. "Ne, je mi líto. Soucítím s tebou a všechno, ale… Hej! Nekoukej se na mě tak. Já…" Pohled mu sjel na zbraň jeho ruce a povzdechnul si. Lehce jí sklonil. "Asi bych… asi nepotřebuju _úplně_ všechno. Ty peníze z banky by mohly stačit. Asi. Nejspíš. Stačí to takhle?"

"Moc by to pro mě znamenalo, Wesi," řekl Blaine, s rukama omotanýma kolem Kurtova pasu. "Byli jsme snad přátelé, ne?"

Wes vypadal zamyšleně. "Když já nevím."

"Já vím, za posledních pár dnů se toho událo hodně, ale snad si pamatuješ, Wesi, že jsme si bývali blízcí. A teď tě prosím o jedinou věc. O trochu soucitu."

Wes pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se. "Máš pravdu. Když na to přijde, tak přátelství je…"

PRÁSK.

"Finne!" vykřiknul Kurt. Oba na něj koukali jak v hororu, když tak stál, nad v bezvědomí ležícím Wesem. "Proč jsi to udělal?"

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že mě to napadlo až teď! Co?" pokrčil Finn rameny. "Proč se tváříte tak pohřebně?"

Kurt se vymanil z Blaineova objetí a ustaraně si položil ruku před pusu. "Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi to udělal. Co když zůstane v kómatu?"

"Měl by ses od bráchy držet dál," mumlal si Blaine, když si klekal k Wesovi. "Je v pohodě. Jenom ho prostě vypnul."

"Jak to můžeš vědět?" zajímal se Kurt. "To jseš jako Daredevil? Že to z něj cítíš?"

"Ne, ale má puls a je v bezvědomí."

"Hmm. A jak dlouho si myslíš, že mu to vydrží?"

"Na pár hodin? Mělo by nám to stačit, ale měli bysme sebou hodit. Protože jestli byl naštvanej předtím…"

"Může mi s tím někdo pomoct?" zeptal se Finn, zatímco se snažil vylovit sklenici z batohu s penězi. "Nejde mi jí pořádně jí vzít do dlaní… ah, sakra." Sklenice mu vyklouzla z rukou a skutálela se Kurtovi k nohám, který jí přišlápnutím zastavil.

"Blaine? Vezmi klíčky. Finne? Ty vezmi ty peníze."

"Jasný, bráško." Finn se naklonil pro vak s penězi a málem se převážil pod jeho tíhou. "Teda, Wes bude silnější, než vypadá."

"Počkej? Co to děláte?" otočil se Blaine na Kurta. "To nemůžeš myslet vážně?"

"Proč ne, chlape?" pokrčil Finn rameny. "Aby ten víkend za něco stál. Aspoň teda pro mě. Vy dva jste si aspoň vrzli."

"To je krádež, Finne!"

"Ne, to není. Už to bylo ukradený a nebylo to ukradený náma, takže my si to jenom bereme. Jo, to je to, co děláme. Bereme."

Blaine zamrkal. "To je pořád krádež."

Finn zakroutil hlavou. "Syntetika."

"Cože?"

"Chtěl říct sémantika," upřesnil Kurt. "A má pravdu! Myslel jsem, že to je to, co jsi chtěl?"

Blaine se podíval na peníze. Pak se otočil a zadíval se na Kurta. Na jeho krásnou, bezprostřední tvář. Na jeho tvář, která vypadala jako všechno, jenom ne na to, že by se chtěla dostat na seznam hledaných zločinců okresu Lima.

"Ne, Kurte. To není to, co chci." Rychle přešel pokoj a položil Kurovi ruce na ramena. "Chci jenom tebe."

"Ale ty peníze…"

"Vykašli se na peníze. S tím jsem skončil. S tímhle vším. I když by z tebe byla úžasná Grace Kelly."

"Co prosím?"

"Prostě chci být s tebou. Je mi jedno kde, je mi jedno jak. Ty jsi všechno, co potřebuju."

Kurt se něžně usmál. "Jako v tý písničce od Beatles?"

"Žlutá ponorka?"

"Sklapni, Finne." Kurt zmenšil vzdálenost mezi nimi a přitisknul své rty na ty Blaineovy. Jak se jejich polibek stával vášnivějším, tak ho Blaine pevně obejmul a přitáhnul blíže k sobě. Opět žasnul nad tím, jak jsou jejich těla jako stvořená pro sebe navzájem.

Finn si povzdechnul. "Prohlašuju tenhle víkend za totálně ztracenej."

Blaine se odlepil od Kurta, čehož začal hned v tom okamžiku litovat a otočil se na Finna. "Ale tý slečně na recepci ses docela líbil."

"Takže," řekl Finn, když mu Blaine konečně rozvázal ruce. "Co budeme dělat?"

"Bereme tvojí sklenici. _Tvojí zatracenou sklenici._ A necháme Wesovi ty peníze. Myslím, že si je zasloužil, tak ať si je nechá. Kdybychom mu je vzali, tak by nás akorát hledal. A to nikdo z nás nechce. Myslím, že je na čase, aby se naše cesty rozdělily." Zadíval se na svého expartnera s úsměvem. "Dojedem s tou dodávkou někam na půl cesty, tam jí necháme a do Limy si zavoláme taxíka, nebo tak něco."

"Můj táta by mohl…_proboha!_" Kurt si sáhnul do kapsy, aby z ní vylovil telefon. "Čtyřicet sedm zmeškaných hovorů! Jsem oficiálně mrtvej!"

Finn se podíval, teď už volnýma rukama, na svůj vlastní. "Jo, já mám taky… dva? A oba jsou od Rachel! Cože?"

"Něco vymyslíme!" olíznul si Blaine rty. "Ale teď už bysme měli jít. Než se Wes vzbudí."

"Nemohli bysme aspoň…"

"Finne."

"Ani trochu…"

"Ne, Finne!" uzemnil ho Kurt. Pak se otočil na Blainea s nesmělým úsměvem. "Těšíš se na setkání s mými rodiči?"

"A sakra. Možná bych se měl udat na policii…" Kurt na něj vykulil oči a uštědřil mu dloubanec do ramene. "Au! Kolikrát ještě? Rána od kulky!"

"Promiň! Promiň." Chytnul ho za ruku a přitisknul si ho k sobě. Jeho hlava se mu opírala o rameno, když mu něžně zašeptal do ucha "myslím, že jsem to v zápalu boje zapomněl zmínit, ale taky tě miluju."

"Hele," vyšlo najednou z Finna. "Mám jednu textovku. _Jestli tohle neodešleš třiceti lidem do jedné hodiny, tak…_ ale no tak, Rachel!"

xXx

Finn zakroutil očima. Jako by nestačilo, že musí sedět sám vzadu v dodávce, navíc ještě musí poslouchat cukrování a mlaskavé zvuky ozývající se zepředu od Blainea a Kurta. Tímhle způsobem skončí za chvíli ve škarpě. Mrtví. A pak si všichni budou myslet, že se Finn účastnil nějakých gigantických gay orgií. Pane Bože! Všude po těle měl otlaky od provazů, takže by si to všichni určitě mysleli!

Ale co, usmál se nakonec Finn a poplácal víčko od sklenice. Aspoň tohle získal zpátky. A Kurt si našel přítele, což bylo naprosto skvělý.

Zastrčil si ruce do kapes. Ne tak úžasný, jako tohle. Vytáhnul z nich balíček bankovek, rozprostřel si je podlaze a dal se do počítání.

**Konec**


End file.
